Izzy Holmes
by Felikis
Summary: Izzy es ahora una sombra de Sherlock Holmes. Un dia, recibe un caso: una casa tiene un agujero enorme en la pared, la habitación está helada, y la mujer que vive ahí estudia el Digimundo. ¿Qué habrá detrás de todo?
1. La casa en hielo

Que Izzy posee un cerebro brillante no es algo que nos sorprenda. Lo que sí nos sorprende es que esta inteligencia se extendiese más allá de un campo que no fueran la informática o los estudios académicos. Izzy se había convertido en una especie de "Sherlock Holmes". Era capaz de analizar los datos y realizar unas conjeturas sorprendentes, tanto que había terminado siendo llamado en varias ocasiones por la policía para ayudarles en los casos.

En cuanto a mí… que parece ser que el destino me ha convertido en su "Doctor Watson" al aceptar compartir piso con él por motivos económicos, todo este asunto no me gusta ni un pelo. Acompaño a Izzy para ver como desarrolla el caso, y al final he terminado peleando con algunos mafiosos para salir con vida. Y a eso, hay que añadirle que se ha vuelto un poco insoportable, excéntrico y maniático… pero no soy quien para juzgarle, cada cual tenemos nuestras cosas…

Mi hermana Kari me ha dicho varias veces que tengo que intentar razonar con él. Me entró la risa. Es más fácil cruzar el océano andando sin oxígeno. Izzy no me escucha. Oye lo que le digo, pero muchas veces me pregunto si me presta atención. A Agumon, e incluso a Tentomon (quienes Izzy había insistido en que se quedasen con nosotros para ayudarnos) les costaba adaptarse al ritmo del pelirrojo. Y hablando de pelirrojas, que estará haciendo ahora Sor... estooooo… ¡nada, nada! Continuemos.

Aquel domingo habíamos quedado los Elegidos para tomarnos algo. Aunque teníamos unos empleos que nos absorbían mucho tiempo, habíamos hecho lo imposible para evitar distanciarnos.

Poco a poco, fueron llegando todos. Izzy, los Digimon y yo, nos habíamos adelantado. Joder, que escotazo se había puesto Sora… perdón, que me descentro.

La última en llegar fue Mimi (para variar…). Por la ropa que llevaba, debía haber vaciado el armario tres veces antes de escoger algo, ya que nunca se le había visto ese vestido (¿qué ocurre? Me paso prácticamente todo el día con "Izzy Holmes", algo se me tenía que 'contagiar').

Matt parecía molesto ese día, aunque era el único. Yolei y Ken nos anunciaron que se iban a vivir juntos (oh, que sorpresa, hablando con sarcasmo) y que nos invitaban a comer la semana siguiente. A la media hora, Mimi nos dijo que se iba.

– ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó mi hermana.

– Es que tengo que resolver unos asuntos… – dijo Mimi, con la voz algo extraña –. Davis me tenía que llevar a la estación de trenes.

Davis se levantó, y dejó un billete sobre la mesa para dejar pagado lo suyo.

– Pero… ¿no vienes luego? – dijo T.K.

– No, tengo todavía que terminar un trabajo para la clase de Empresa.

Cuando los dos se alejaron, Izzy dijo:

– Esos dos están saliendo.

Todos le miramos.

– ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – le pregunté.

– Muy fácil. Sé que Davis ya ha terminado ese famoso trabajo, ya que lo comentó en su TwiFresh anteayer. Mimi por su parte se ha arreglado más que otras veces, si es posible, antes de venir, lo que indica que van a dar una vuelta, y con toda seguridad, a comer. Además, cuando Davis se ha sacado el billete del bolsillo, he visto la punta de un envoltorio de un preservativo. Por último, los dos se han ido muy juntos, y no he dejado de observar que durante el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, los dos se han lanzado miradas muy sugerentes.

La deducción parecía lógica, pero a ninguno de nosotros se nos había pasado por la mente. TwiFresh… la red social favorita de Izzy, que permitía dejar un mensaje de 200 caracteres para que los que te siguieran, lo vieran…. Un sistema simple, pero engancha.

– Por cierto, Joe – empezó Izzy –. ¿Aún no le has pedido disculpas a Kari?

Tanto mi hermana como Joe miraron para otro lado. Me quedé confuso, pero supe que no me iba a gustar lo que iba a decir Izzy.

– ¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó T.K.

– Bueno, normalmente se llevan muy bien, pero hoy ni se han saludado, ni han hablado… además, creo que el otro día coincidieron en un pub. Lo más probable es que Joe…

– ¡Cállate! – gritó Joe, aunque Izzy había entrado en su 'modo automático', como me gusta llamarlo.

– … besara a Kari, e intentara ligar con ella.

Me molestó enterarme de lo ocurrido. Joe por su parte también se enfadó con Izzy, y se levantó de un salto.

– ¿No podías callarte?

– No… – dijo Izzy.

– ¡Había bebido! ¡Uno no es consciente de lo que hace cuando…!

– Los niños y los borrachos no mienten – continuó Izzy.

Me mordí la lengua. En ese momento, sonó el tono de "Psinopsis", lo que significaba que el comisario Walter Rivas necesitaba a Izzy. Él respondió el teléfono, y en menos de un minuto, terminó la conversación.

– Nos vamos. Nuevo caso a la vista. Chicos, lamento irme así.

Todos le disculparon. Agumon, Tentomon y yo, seguimos a Izzy (que aunque nunca había sido gran deportista, para ir a los sitios tenía una velocidad muy alta. Sin embargo, paramos antes de llegar.

Un taxi se aproximaba.

– ¿Y esto? – pregunté, ya que el taxi paró ante nosotros sin gritar eso de "¡Taxi!".

– Como nunca sé si vamos a tener tu coche a mano o no, desarrollé una aplicación para mi teléfono que pidiese un taxi de forma automática. El GPS pone automáticamente la dirección.

Preferí no hacer comentarios. El taxi avanzó con rapidez por las calles del país. Teniendo que ir con los Digimon me tocó viajar al lado del taxista… que tipo más desagradable nos tocó. Se notaba lo que le gustaba fumar.

Pasamos de largo la comisaría.

– Izzy… – empecé, pero me interrumpió.

– Antes de que preguntes – dijo – el inspector nos ha citado en Sailor Street, 12 y no en el cuartel.

Pasé el resto del viaje pensando en lo ocurrido entre mi hermana y Joe. Izzy, por su parte, se quedó mirando el techo del taxi. Agumon y Tentomon parecían enfadados, y algo lógico: Walter Rivas no soportaba a los Digimon.

Finalmente, llegamos a Sailor Street, una calle elegante, aunque tampoco destacaba por que sus residentes fueran ricos. No tardamos mucho en llegar al número 12. Llamamos a la puerta. Rivas no tardó en abir la puerta

– A ver, ¿qué tripa se le ha roto, inspector? – preguntó Izzy mientras nos dirigía al interior de la casa, y subíamos a la primera planta. Nunca se habían llevado bien, y tener que trabajar ponía a los dos de los nervios.

– A mi ninguna. A ti te las voy a sacar como sigas trayendo a los Digimon aquí – dijo Walter.

Agumon y Tentomon le lanzaron una mirada de odio.

– Algún día ajustaremos cuentas… – murmuró Agumon.

– Veréis, ha ocurrido algo muy extraño… aunque será mejor que lo veáis vosotros.

Entramos en una habitación. Lo que vimos, me dejó helado, literalmente.

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Aunque eso era normal, nos las habíamos encontrado en peores condiciones. Sin embargo, nunca nos habíamos encontrado una habitación con montones de nieve por el suelo y las paredes heladas. Un agujero de tamaño considerable estaba en la pared del fondo.

Y por último, una mujer rubia, sentada en una silla, con los ojos abiertos, que murmuraba "el muñeco de nieve, el muñeco de nieve…" una y otra vez.

– La hubiéramos llevado al hospital… pero sé que no te gusta que toquemos la escena del crimen antes de que la veas – dijo el Inspector.

– Obvio. Si la tocáis, mis suposiciones de van a la mierda – respondió Izzy, antes de empezar a dar vueltas alrededor de la mujer.

– No hay huellas, por cierto.

Tras dar un par de vueltas alrededor de la mujer, Izzy dijo:

– ¿Ya está todo fotografiado?

– Sí.

En cuanto lo escuchó, Izzy se lanzó a por un reloj que había en la mesa. Sacó un polímetro de su bolsillo, y probó una de las pilas.

– Muy bien, esto tuvo lugar a las dos de la mañana. El reloj está parado, pero tiene pilas. Parece que le entró algo de nieve. La pared… – dijo moviéndose hacia donde estaba el agujero – aunque tiene aspecto elegante, es de calidad pobre, podía romperse sin que nadie lo notara. Y la nieve en agosto… Tai, ¿no se te ocurre qué pudo ser?

¿Algo tan frío que mantuviera la nieve incluso a casi 40º a la sombra? Sólo había conocido algo tan frío, pero era imposible.

– Hombre… Frigimon es un Digimon capaz de hacerlo, pero…

– No hay peros, esa es la clave. Un Frigimon en el mundo real – dijo Izzy.

– ¿Qué se ha colado un Digimon en nuestro mundo? – saltó el Inspector.

– Eso me temo.

Tentomon empezó a volar.

– ¿Quieres que investigue por donde hay más trozos de hielo o nieve? – preguntó a Izzy.

– Por supuesto, y date prisa. La nieve de Frigimon es duradera, pero no sabemos si intentaron limpiar el rastro tras irse.

El Inspector no parecía entender nada.

– Tai, tu teléfono – dijo Izzy.

Sabía que quería información de la víctima. Hice una fotografía a la mujer, y con una aplicación (que "en principio" sólo debía usar la policía) busqué en la base de datos. No tardó más de dos minutos en mostrar resultados.

– Sakoto Makino. Japonesa. 32 años. Informática. Dedicada al… estudio WD.

El estudio WD era el nombre en clave que usaba el Gobierno para la exploración del Mundo Digital.

– Tenemos un Frigimon, y una exploradora del Mundo Digital...

– Entonces Frigimon salió de algún ordenador de la casa – dijo Walter.

– No es posible. Si esta es la única habitación desordenada, y no hay ordenador aquí, tuvo que venir desde fuera – respondí.

– En efecto. Quien ordenase al Frigimon hacer esto, tiene conexión con el Digimundo – respondió Izzy –. Agumon, necesitaré que elimines toda la nieve que hay sobre los papeles, con cuidado.

Mientras Agumon derretía lo congelado, me dediqué a tomar algunas fotos con el móvil. Walter me preguntó:

– ¿No te molesta que se comporte así? – dijo refiriéndose a Izzy.

– Te terminas acostumbrando – dije.

– Confío en que Tentomon note que nos hemos ido a casa cuando no nos vea – comentó Izzy en voz alta.

Finalmente, cuando los papeles estuvieron listos, Izzy intentó llevárselos.

– No puedo permitírtelo, Izzy. Necesitamos investigar…

– Y yo también. Si no me los llevo, no se para que me has llamado.

Walter Rivas gruñó.

– Mañana te los dejaré en la comisaría, después de haberlos investigado. Buenos días.

Salimos de allí.

– Estoy seguro de que no te hacen falta los papeles – le dije a Izzy.

– La verdad es que no, pero el inspector lo máximo que sabría hacer con ellos sería una hoguera. Hay códigos del núcleo del Mundo Digital, así que tras esto hay una mente privilegiada que los busca, y por algún motivo, no los encontró, o no le pareció importantes.

Montamos en un taxi que había cerca de nosotros.

– ¿Y entonces? – pregunté.

– Vayamos a casa, comamos algo rápido, y te entretendrás escaneando los folios.

– ¡¿Qué? Estas loco si crees que…

– No tienes nada más que hacer por la tarde, y o debo hablar con Gennai. Estoy convencido de que sabe algo.


	2. El encargado del cibercafé

_**NEO-KING: **__Gracias por tu comentario. En efecto, Tai hace el papel de "Watson", y Davis y Mimi están juntos, aunque no sé si incluiré detalles de sus relaciones :P Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste._

Al llegar al piso, Izzy se negó a escucharme. Era cierto que no tenía nada que hacer, pero me apetecía ver la última temporada de "Cómo me libré de vuestra madre". Sin embargo, Izzy sólo tuvo que esperar dos minutos a que apareciera Tentomon, ante de prepararse unos fideos rápidos e ir a su ordenador para entrar al Digimundo.

Así que decidí montarme el PC y el escáner en el salón, mientras veía la tele con Agumon. Cuando ya llevaba la mitad del trabajo (una hora), llamaron a la puerta. Era Kari.

– Hola, hermano.

– Hola – dije sorprendido –. ¿Ha pasado algo?

– No – dijo mientras pasábamos al salón –, pero no quiero que pase.

– No te entiendo.

– Se refiere a que no quiere que tengas represalias con Joe por lo que les pasó en el bar el otro día.

Esto lo había dicho Izzy.

– ¿Cuándo has llegado? – le pregunté.

– Hace diez minutos, pero estabas tan entretenido, y yo tenía tan pocas ganas de escanear, que no te avisé.

– Mmmm… – decidí ignorarle. Sería listo, pero también muy cabezota –. De acuerdo, prometo no partirle la cara cuando le vea. ¿Tú has averiguado algo?

Izzy me miró sorprendido.

– ¿Lo dudas? ¡Claro que he averiguado algo!

– Me ha puesto de los nervios – dijo Tentomon –, todo el rato moviéndose por la Barrera de un sitio a otro.

– Lo que he… – empezó Izzy, pero le interrumpí.

– No me extraña que cada mes esté comprándose zapatillas nuevas, desgasta mucho la suela.

– Ya, pero lo que he averiguado…

– Y eso que no le gustaba mucho el deporte – dijo Kari.

– ¡He averiguado que ha habido una conexión al Mundo Digital realizada desde un ordenador desde el centro de la capital, la conexión se realizó hace dos días y tuvo como resultado que Frigimon vino a nuestro mundo, he rastreado la IP y tengo el punto exacto, tenemos que ir! – recitó Izzy de un tirón. Jadeó un poco antes de seguir –. Usamos tu coche, vámonos.

– Ve tú, yo tengo visita – le dije.

– Que venga también ella, y podréis seguir cotorreando de temas sinsentido durante el viaje.

No hubo forma de convencerle, así que montamos todos en mi coche y me puse en marcha. No tardamos mucho en llegar al centro, afortunadamente había poco tráfico. Durante el trayecto estuve discutiendo con Kari por culpa de Joe. Ella estaba enfadada, pero no quería que me metiera.

– No puedes pelearte con todos los chicos que se me intentan acercar… además, es Joe de quien hablamos…

– Sí que puede pelearse, puede hacer lo que quiera, aunque no deba – corrigió Izzy.

Decidí no responder. Habíamos llegado, y me concentraba en encontrar aparcamiento. Según paré el motor, Izzy bajó del coche y sin esperarnos, empezó a caminar.

– Bueno, mejor lo dejamos aquí, y aprovecho para visitar a Sora – me dijo Kari – o te vas a perder la investigación.

– Eso es imposible, Izzy me lo contará diez veces si fuera necesario… Nos vemos mañana.

Corrí junto a Agumon y Tentomon para alcanzar a Izzy. Con paso rápido, terminamos llegando a un cibercafé. Entramos. El local parecía tranquilo. No estaba a rebosar, pero había clientes. Izzy se dirigió al mostrador directamente, donde estaba el encargado.

– Quiero los historiales y datos de todos los que usaron los ordenadores y su lista de páginas del viernes – dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una placa –. Soy el Inspector Walter Rivas.

¿Qué puñetas estaba haciendo? ¿Le había prestado el Inspector una placa? El encargado parecía no querer ayudar.

– Lo lamento, pero eso es información confidencial.

– ¿Qué hay tras esa puerta? – pregunté señalando una que tenía un cartel de "Sólo personal autorizado".

– Nada que les incumba.

– Quizá nosotros debamos convencerle – dijo Tentomon mientras preparaba su ataque.

Pareció definitivo para que el encargado cediese. Sacó de un cajón una llave y se la dio a Izzy. Él la cogió, y se acercó a la puerta. Metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró. En ese momento, empezaron a sonar unos golpecitos.

– Suena como una… – empezó Izzy, pero me adelanté, corrí hacia él y de un placaje, terminamos los dos en el suelo, mientras gritaba: ¡Cuerpo a tierra!

Una explosión tiró la puerta y algunas paredes abajo. Nadie en todo el cibercafé se atrevió a moverse. Sólo Izzy había estado en peligro, por su posición. El encargado salió huyendo.

– ¡A por él! – les dije a Agumon y a Tentomon, que salieron en su persecución. Me incorporé con rapidez, y ayudé a Izzy a levantarse también. Llamé al Inspector, para que se pusiera en su busca.

– Ve tú también, voy a aprovechar que no está el encargado para revisarlo todo.

No muy convencido, salí a buscar. No hubiera sido posible de no ser porque Tentomon destacaba bastante en el aire, y podía localizar su situación. Entré por los callejones menos recomendables de la zona, intentando encerrarle. Sin embargo, el tipo era bastante rápido.

A lo lejos sonaban las sirenas de los coches patrulla.

– No podía haber salido antes a por él… y lo peor es que ni siquiera voy armado…

– Oh, eso ha sido un error.

Me giré y vi al encargado apuntándome con una pistola.

– ¿A quién persiguen? – le pregunté.

– A un doble. El jefe tenía razón al decir que os meteríais de por medio.

– ¿Tu jefe? Supongo que será el que trajo a Frigimon a este mundo, y quien activó la bomba.

El encargado no asintió ni negó con la cabeza.

– Es sólo un consejo, pero sería mejor que nos dejarais en paz – dijo finalmente –. ¿Y tu amigo el pelirrojo?

En ese momento, Agumon apareció tras de mí, atacando al encargado.

– ¡Llama-bebé!

Aprovechando ese momento en que el encargado saltó a un lado para defenderse, me lancé contra él y logré inmovilizarle. Llamé al Inspector para que viniera. Tardaron bastante, pero por fin se lo llevaron y pude volver con Agumon y Tentomon (que se había dado cuenta de su error) al cibercafé.

Izzy estaba sentado en el mostrador, revisando los datos de la pantalla. Los clientes se habían ido, ya que los policías los estaban desalojando. Me asomé a la sala que había explotado, donde vi un cuarto pequeño, totalmente calcinado, con algunos hierros esparcidos por el suelo.

– Me gustaría saber cuándo accionó la bomba el encargado – dije.

– En ningún momento – dijo Izzy sin despegar la pantalla del ordenador –. No hay ningún tipo de resorte por aquí, así que o se trata de un mecanismo activado por la llave o de uno activado desde una distancia importante.

– Eso me recuerda, el encargado mencionó que tenía un jefe.

– Y no me extraña, necesitaba una tapadera. Montando un locutorio, las conexiones son menos controladas que desde un domicilio particular. Dentro de la habitación – dijo levantándose para acercarse – contenía el ordenador con la información que buscábamos. Hubiera sido una pérdida…

– ¡De no ser porque el router también la puede tener! – dije, recordando sorprendentemente algunos de los conceptos que Izzy me había explicado hacía tiempo.

– Exacto, los router también guardan historiales, y en este caso, lo tenemos encriptado, así que ya tengo entretenimiento para encontrar información. Por cierto, toma – Izzy me dio mi pistola –, te la dejaste en casa, y supuse que te haría falta.

– Antes sí…

Izzy me había insistido, por no decir obligado, para que obtuviese la licencia de armas. Lo consideraba innecesario con ayuda de los Digimon, pero esta vez había quedado claro que si me tocaba ir sólo, debía ir preparado.

Izzy envió a Tentomon nuevamente a vigilar la ciudad. Por su parte, me encargó que colocase algunas web-cam inalámbricas en ciertos puntos de la ciudad.

– Oficialmente, son para la vigilancia policial, aunque tendremos que desmontarlas cuando acabemos – me dijo –. Yo ahora me pondré a desencriptar los datos.

– ¿No resulta raro que no los eliminase? – le preguntó Agumon.

– Sí pero no, ya que podría volver a necesitarlos ahí en algún otro momento.

– ¿Y la placa del Inspector? – le dije yo.

– ¡Ah, eso! La tomé "prestada" del cajón de su mesa. Como ahora entregan dos, no creo que la eche en falta, y a nosotros nos puede ir bien para las investigaciones. Además, sólo la usamos cuando estamos de investigación.

Bajé con Agumon a la calle, y durante dos horas, pusimos las cámaras donde Izzy nos había indicado, y luego volvimos al piso.

Durante dos días, Izzy no se movió de su mesa salvo para ir al baño, encargándome a mí que le preparase la comida, hasta que el tercer día, pasó algo bastante curioso. Llamaron a la puerta.

Un joven con el pelo corto, vestido con traje y corbata (negros), y de facciones europeas entró en el piso.

– Busco al señor Izumi.

Izzy se despegó de la pantalla de su ordenador, y se le quedó mirando.

– Soy yo. Encantado, señor…

– Smith. Tom Smith, de…

– … de la empresa Berlino, por la placa de su maletín.

El señor Smith sonrió.

– Debe ser cierto lo que dicen de usted… aunque me gustaría alguna credencial más… – comentó Smith –. ¿No podría deducir algo de mí?

– La pregunta es si podría no deducirlo. Ha entrado con rapidez, pero sin firmeza, por lo que es usted nervioso. Su traje está impecable, pero tiene marcas de arañazos en los zapatos y el dobladillo del pantalón, por lo que debe tener un perro de pequeño tamaño. Lleva el pelo corto, pero despeinado, seguramente porque ha venido bastante deprisa, y por el parque que hay tras el piso, a juzgar por las pequeñas marcas de barro que ha dejado en el suelo, y respira con fuerza sin estar cansado, así que debe tener un parche de nicotina e intenta respirarlo.

Smith le miró sorprendido.

– Y lo de la empresa Berlino me lo he inventado, se le nota que tiene pelo por la barbilla sin afeitar y va sin corbata. Si a eso le sumamos que el maletín se ve demasiado ligero, puedo decir que ha sido despedido hace una o dos semanas.

Smith aplaudió.

– Es usted tan increíble como comentan, señor Izumi… y tengo mis motivos para estar nervioso… ¿le importa que cierre la persiana?

– Adelante.

Me adelanté a bajar la persiana y me senté en una silla, dejando los dos sillones libres para Izzy y el señor Smith.

– ¿A qué debo su visita?

– Me consta que ha estado usted en el cibercafé del centro hace un par de días, en el que hubo ciertos… problemas.

– Si a que estén a punto de matarte lo llamas problemas… – comentó Tentomon, que hasta ese momento había estado durmiendo en el cuarto de Izzy.

– Bueno, a lo que voy, no tengo tiempo… sé que es lo que ocurrió… mi hermano… fue quien trajo a Frigimon…

Izzy y yo nos miramos.

– ¿Su hermano? – le pregunté.

– Sí…el está… está loco… pero es inteligente… pretende…

No dio tiempo a saber que pretendía. Un disparo sonó, y Smith cayó muerto al suelo.

– Por eso dijo que tenía prisa – dijo Izzy, que se levantó de un salto.

Yo corrí hacia la ventana, buscando al que había disparado, pero no vi a nadie ni en el edificio contiguo, ni en la calle.

– ¡Maldición!

Tentomon intentó reanimar al señor Smith con paqueñas descargas eléctricas, pero fue inútil.

Esa tarde fue un movimiento continuo en el edificio nuestro y el de enfrente. Interrogatorios, testigos, pistas… el Inspector fue el primero en llegar allí.

– Eso fue lo que ocurrió – le dije.

– De acuerdo, ahora comprobaré la versión de su compañero – dijo, dirigiéndose a Izzy, que antes de todo, me encargó que fuese a ver los registros de nacimientos, etc. en busca del hermano de Smith.

Para ello fui al cuartel, aprovechando la poca cantidad de gente que había, ya que estaban muchos en el piso. Entré con la acreditación que nos proporcionaron a Izzy y a mi cuando empezamos con este "negocio", si se le podía llamar así, y empecé a buscar.

Nada. El Registro Civil lo dejaba claro, el señor Smith era hijo único. No había datos de que la madre hubiese dado a ningún hijo en adopción, ni similares.

De forma que volví al piso una vez se hubo calmado el ambiente. Le conté a Izzy y al Inspector lo referente al hermano "perdido" del señor Smith, que no aparecía en los registros.

– ¿Nos estamos enfrentando a un fantasma, está diciendo? – respondió el Inspector.

– No veo porqué no – dijo Izzy –. Se ha colado en el Digimundo, ¿qué le hace suponer que no es capaz de borrar su rastro del Registro Civil? Y ahora, si no le importa, debo trabajar.

Izzy regresó a su ordenador, y volvió a su tarea de desencriptar los datos. No sabía cuánto iba a tardar, así que me tumbé en el sofá, encendí el televisor, y continué viendo la última temporada de "Cómo me libré de vuestra madre". Los ojos se me cerraban según pasaba el tiempo, hasta que escuché a Izzy gritar:

– ¡Lo tengo!


	3. En las alturas

**CieloCris**, gracias por comentar, espero que este episodio también te guste

* * *

><p>– ¿Qué… que tienes? – dije mientras intentaba despejarme.<p>

– ¡Los datos de ese misterioso hombre perdido! – me respondió.

Cuando me noté un poco más centrado, le pregunté:

– Pero… ¿no intentabas desencriptar…?

– Terminé hace dos horas, y el método que usó fue el mismo con el que se abren las Puertas Digitales de forma natural, sólo tuvo que forzarlas, un juego de niños. He entrado en el Registro, y ha sido tocado desde una dirección MAC, la misma usada por el ordenador que reventó.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Tentomon.

– Sobrevivió, estaba muy lejos de la bomba y aunque se partió, la dirección MAC es visible. Resulta que es…

– Bueno, pues ya tenemos trabajo para mañana – le interrumpí.

– ¿Mañana?

– Es la hora de dormir – dijo Agumon, bostezando.

Izzy parecía confuso. Noté que tenía prisa para ir a buscar a ese tipo, pero la verdad es que el sueño me estaba venciendo, de forma que me levanté y me fui a mi cuarto con Agumon.

Tuve la impresión de que sólo llevaba cinco minutos durmiendo cuando Izzy empezó a aporrear la puerta.

– ¡Venga, ya es de día! ¡Arriba, hay que buscar! – gritó al otro lado de la puerta.

– ¡Dios, Izzy, cálmate! ¡Ahora nos iremos, pero antes necesitaré un café! – le respondí mientras me ponía en pie y me vestía. Agumon no tardó mucho en despertarse.

Izzy entró en el dormitorio, con impaciencia, y con la taza de café en la mano. Me dispuse a tomármelo, pero Izzy se adelantó, tirándomelo a la cara.

– ¡Aaaaaagh! ¡¿Se puede saber que cojones tienes en el cerebro? – le solté.

– Un montón de neuronas impacientes por empezar a trabajar, y parece que como yo suponía, tirarte el café te ha despejado más que la cafeína si te lo hubieras tomado. ¡En marcha!

Salió a paso ligero de mi dormitorio. Esta vez, tomé la precaución de llevarme la pistola, aunque me estaban dando ganas de usarla contra Izzy (esto es broma). Por el pasillo revoloteaba Tentomon, aunque se iba chocando con las paredes. Daba la impresión de que Izzy no había dormido en toda la noche, y esto no había dejado dormir tranquilo a Tentomon.

– ¿Vamos a usar hoy un taxi? – le pregunté.

– Pues claro que sí. El tipo ese sabe de nosotros, y si el asesino que mató a Smith lleva tiempo en el otro edificio, es más que probable que conozca tu coche.

Me molestaba no poder conducir, era lo único que me despejaba la mente y más en esas horas intempestivas. Pero no hubo remedio, y montamos en el taxi.

– ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó el taxista.

– Polígono Industrial Satoshi Hongo. Si llega en diez minutos, le pago el doble – respondió Izzy.

– Por ese precio, le llevo volando – dijo el taxista, que salió a toda velocidad quemando rueda.

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahí? – le pregunté, aprovechando que el taxista se había centrado en la carretera y no se enteraba de nuestra conversación.

– Vamos a ver a Satoru Smith, el hermano adoptivo de Tom Smith. Como sospechábamos, se borró de los Registros, y lo mejor es que la policía aún no se ha dado cuenta.

– ¿Lo mejor?

– Claro, volverán a quedar a la altura del betún cuando lo desvelemos. Supongo que habrás traído la pistola, estoy seguro que nos enfrentamos a un tipo muy peligroso.

Me resultaba poro extraño que ese tipo de mentes resultara peligrosa. Dos minutos después, llegábamos al Polígono. Me di cuenta de que el taxímetro marcaba muy poco… se confirmó que Izzy pretendía llegar antes de tiempo pagando lo mismo. Las matemáticas jugaban a su favor.

Izzy empezó a caminar.

– ¿Crees que habrá peligro? – me preguntó Agumon.

– No lo sé, pero si está Frigimon, no tardaremos en derrotarle – le respondí.

– No entiendo que hayan traído a Frigimon – comentó Tentomon –. Si el tipo buscó en la Isla File, podría haber traído a alguien como Andromon o Monzaemon, son más poderosos.

En eso tenía razón Tentomon. Podía haber traído alguien más poderoso. Quizá esto se trataba de una amenaza.

Finalmente nos detuvimos frente uno de los almacenes. Las puertas de hierro estaban cerradas, las ventanas tapiadas y sólo había una escalera de metal que llegaba al techo.

– Qué original es este criminal – comenté viendo la escena.

– Subamos – dijo Izzy –. Así le sorprenderemos.

– Mmmmm… hay otra forma – dije.

– Tai, sabes que tengo un cociente intelectual muy alto, ¿no crees que si hubiera otra forma de entrar, la vería? – me respondió con tono prepotente.

– Podems dejar a Agumon y a Tentomon que tiren la puerta abajo con sus ataques – le respondí.

Izzy se quedó callado un momento.

– Bueno, vale, si prefieres ir a lo fácil.

Agumon y Tentomon lanzaron sus técnicas contra la puerta que salió disparada.

– Me parece mentira que no se te ocurriera – le dije mientras entrábamos en el almacén, que estaba poco iluminado.

– Sí se me ocurrió, quería que te dieras tú cuenta…

– Ya, claro…

Izzy nunca admitiría un despiste como ese, le conocía muy bien para saberlo. El interior del almacén estaba prácticamente vacío. Algunas estanterías de metal estaban tiradas por el suelo.

Un ruido sonó a nuestras espaldas. Un segundo después, un disparo. Nos tiramos al suelo, y vimos una sombra salir por la puerta.

– ¡A por él! – gritamos. Nos pusimos en pie y corrimos a la puerta. Un sonido de metal golpeado nos indicó que el tipo que había disparado subía por la escalera.

– ¡Yo le alcanzo! – gritó Tentomon, revoloteando hacia arriba. Izzy, Agumon y yo empezamos a subir los peldaños de tres en tres hasta llegar a la azotea. Tentomon intentaba pararle, pero el desconocido corría mucho, y saltó de un edificio a otro sin problema.

Izzy se detuvo un momento y agachó la cabeza. A los tres segundos, dijo:

– ¡Se dirige al puerto! ¡Agumon, no podrías dar esos saltos, será mejor que vayas a avisar al inspector Rivas, Tai, prepárate para saltar!

Izzy salió corriendo y con un salto, se lanzó en la persecución. Le hice un gesto afirmativo a Agumon con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo yo también. Empezó una carrera por los tejados de la ciudad, saltando de uno a otro.

El desconocido sacó su pistola, y disparó, aunque con el movimiento, no nos alcanzó. Intenté disparar yo también, pero resultaba imposible.

De momento, parecía que Izzy tenía razón, nos dirigíamos al puerto, aunque no supe cómo lo había averiguado. Ya empezaba a cansarme, llevaba tiempo sin practicar fútbol. En cambio, Izzy parecía más vivo que nunca, seguramente por el reto personal de aguantar la carrera.

Desde los tejados, pude contemplar que el mar estaba cada vez más cerca, aunque no ayudaba de mucho, ya que el tipo nos llevaba mucha ventaja. Además, no escuchábamos las sirenas de los coches patrulla.

Continuamos, hasta que la fila de edificios terminó. Aunque el desconocido no pareció molestarse, ya que logró saltar la caída de 4 pisos de altura sin ningún problema antes de volver a escapar.

Izzy no se atrevió, pero se fijó en una tubería. Se abrazó a ella, y empezó a resbalarse hasta la altura del primero, desde donde saltó antes de seguir la persecución en mitad de la carretera.

Yo decidí tomar un atajo que conocía para ir al puerto. Si Izzy tenía razón, podríamos cercarle. Corrí como un loco (para queja de mis gemelos, que me dolían como nunca) hasta llegar al puerto.

En efecto, desde donde estuve, le pude ver corriendo hacia mí. Saqué la pistola, pero antes de darme cuenta, el tipo me empujó y caí al suelo. Antes de poder moverme, él ya se había subido a una lancha motora, y se alejaba.

– ¡Mi… erda….! – resopló Izzy, harto de la carrera.

– ¿Y… donde están… Tentomon… Agumon… y el inspector….? – suspiré yo, intentando recuperar el aliento.

– Tento… ha ido a… buscarles… porque no llegaban… – me respondió él.

A los diez minutos, llegaban el Inspector y Tentomon… pero ni rastro de Agumon.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Rivas.

– Que mientras usted hacía el vago, nosotros hacíamos su trabajo, que era encontrar al tipo desaparecido. Lo hemos perseguido por casi todos los tejados de la ciudad hasta llegar aquí – respondió Izzy.

– ¿Dónde está Agumon? – pregunté al Inspector.

– ¿Agumon? ¡Ese bicho no ha aparecido por la comisaría, muchacho! – dijo Rivas.

Eso me resultó muy extraño. Agumon nunca había faltado a las órdenes cuando estábamos en un caso.

– ¿Y de todas formas, cómo supiste que teníamos que venir aquí? – se interesó el Inspector.

– Muy fácil, conozco las calles de la ciudad mejor que el BuscaMaps. Sé la altura de los edificios, cuales son colindantes, y su dureza. Por el camino que tomó el señor Smith, deduje en poco tiempo cual era la ruta más probable según la distancia de un bloque a otro y las alturas de los mismos.

– ¿El señor Smith? ¿Era él? – pregunté.

– Claramente, vi en los registros perdidos que fue militar y estuvo de entrenamiento durante un par de años, donde aprendió a dar los saltos de tanta altura que le vimos hacer, aunque fracasó en las armas, lo que explica cómo falló los tiros en los tejados. Nos enfrentamos a alguien muy inteligente, y con gran preparación física… me encanta, es un verdadero rato.

Supuse que le encantaría. Izzy disfrutaba midiendo su inteligencia con la de los criminales.

– Ahora volvemos al piso, seguramente Agumon tuvo que hacer un alto y no pudo moverse por el cansancio – dijo Izzy –. Si me necesita, por favor, no me llame, Inspector, ya le estoy resolviendo un caso importante como para que me moleste con tonterías.

Izzy se pudo en marcha sin decir nada más. Corrí tras él, y mientras caminábamos hacia casa, envié un QueApli a los Elegidos, preguntándoles si alguno había visto a Agumon.

– La gente se ha vuelto loca con los QueApli… – dijo Izzy.

– Mensajería gratuita, claro que se han vuelto locos – respondí.

– Antes los mensajes molaban más, tenías que comprimirlo: "Oye, vente a casa y echamos un polvo". Ahora en cambio, tengo a Yolei contándome en cincuenta y nueve mensajes lo genial que lo pasó ayer con Ken en el parque de atracciones… no hay nada que me guste menos que la vida privada de la gente.

– Ya lo hemos hablado, Izzy, se que resulta molesto, pero…

– Convenciones sociales, sí, lo se, pero sigue sin gustarme. Estuve a punto de enviarle un "Dejame en paz que eres más pesada que la canción del verano", pero Tentomon me amenazó con fundirme el teléfono de un chispazo si lo hacía.

– No puedo dejarte que hagas tonterías – respondió Tentomon.

Según íbamos caminando, recibía las respuestas de la gente… Ni Matt, ni Sora (que por si no lo he comentado está buenísima), ni Yolei… los únicos que no respondían eran Davis y Mimi.

– Creo que no hace falta ser un genio para saber porqué nos responden – dijo Izzy.

Empezamos a reírnos. Resultaba aliviante verle el lado humano de vez en cuando, que pudiera hacer comentarios de ese tipo me quitaban las ganas de tirarle por la ventana muchas veces.

Aunque Agumon me seguía preocupando. Era raro que ni nuestros amigos le hubieran visto, ni hubiera ido a la comisaría. ¿Se habría perdido?

– No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que pronto aparecerá – dijo Izzy mientras llegábamos al apartamente. Yo asentí, no muy convencido.

Al llegar, subimos las escaleras. La puerta de nuestra habitación estaba echada abajo, y tenía restos de nieve.

– Saca la pistola – me dijo Izzy, que sacó también la suya antes de continuar.

Entramos. La casa parecía intacta, salvo por la nieve. Pero al cruzar el pasillo, en el salón, estaba Agumon… atado, y a su lado, Frigimon.

– Te dije que aparecería pronto – comentó Izzy con un tono de voz tranquilo.

– Sí, pero vosotros vais a desaparecer… así que bajad vuestras armas, dijo una voz a nuestra espalda.


	4. Personas

**Gaby M A** Gracias por comentar, y me alegra que te guste. Sin duda, Holmes es maravilloso, e intento hacerlo lo más parecido que puedo. Espero que este episodio también te entretenga.

* * *

><p>Nos dimos la vuelta. Un hombre de aspecto joven y aburrido nos apuntaba con una pistola. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, peinado a raya, una barba poco cerrada y vestía una camiseta gris, una chaqueta y unos pantalones negros.<p>

– Sólo tienes un arma, y nosotros dos, ¿realmente te atreves a amenazarnos? – le dije, pero fue Izzy quien me respondió.

– Sí se atreve, él tiene de su lado a Frigimon, y la vida de Agumon corre de su lado, será mejor que hagamos caso.

Dejé la pistola en el suelo, e Izzy hizo lo mismo. El desconocido se agachó, las recogió, las miró, y con una mirada despectiva, las dejó encima del mueble del pasillo.

– Qué piso más ordinario… – comentó con voz suave, mientras nos seguía apuntando y nos llevaba al salón –. Esto le haría perder la lucidez al mismo Albert Einstein…

– Lo que no entiendo es cómo nadie del bloque ha notado que… – intenté decir, pero el tipo completó mi frase:

– … la puerta ha sido derribada, por Dios, Izzy ¿no podías haberte buscado un compañero más inteligente?

– Tai, éste es el tipo que se coló en el Digimundo, quien logró entrar en casa de la mujer sin que nadie le oyera, quien preparó la trampa en el cibercafé de su propiedad, quien borró sus datos del Registro y quien nos esperaba en el almacén, Satoru Smith – me dijo Izzy.

– Oh, no, por favor, no te atrofies tú ahora – dijo Smith –. Era sólo un compañero del servicio militar que trabaja para mí.

– Y tenía los mismos problemas de puntería que tú, ¿verdad? – dijo Izzy. Una fugaz sombra pasó por el rostro de Smith.

– Todo el mundo tiene problemas. Por eso siempre hay que tener gente en todos lados… yo tengo amigos incluso en el Infierno – comentó.

Noté que Izzy miraba atentamente a Smith, y él también pareció darse cuenta.

– ¿Te gusto, o pretendes mostrar una vez más tus dotes para deducir?

– No te hagas ilusiones, es lo segundo – respondió Izzy –. Llevas el pelo cortado al milímetro, y tu barba tiene unos bordes perfectos, secuela de la rigidez que tiene la milicia con el aspecto que deben presentar los soldados. Tienes aspecto de aburrido, pero en tus ojos reluce la atención por todo lo que tienes alrededor. Ropa monocromática, señal de que te ves rodeado de lo corriente – Smith alzó las cejas, como asombrado –. Un reloj de oro desprende cierto brillo incluso tapado por la chaqueta, calculo que de 24 kilates. No tienes aspecto de haber sufrido heridas en el servicio militar. Además, no tardaste en regresar a la vida civil por tu serio problema de usar armas por tu park…

– ¡COMO PRONUNCIES ESA PALABRA TE CRUJO LOS HUEVOS! – saltó Smith, con una cara que mostraba ira, aunque al momento siguiente tragó saliva y volvió al mismo rostro aburrido que el de antes.

Inspiró profundamente.

– En fin, Izzy, supongo que no sabes qué es lo que pretendo trayendo y controlando a Frigimon – dijo.

– Simplemente estás loco, no hay nada más que saber – le solté.

– Oh, no lo dudes – me respondió –. Todos estamos un poco locos, y en mi caso, la guerra ayudó bastante. Las trincheras, los ruidos, las duchas compartidas… que horror, que ambiente más malo.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que Tentomon no estaba con nosotros. Intentando que no se me notara, le busqué con la mirada. Izzy negó con la cabeza, señal de que él lo notaba.

Tarde. Smith también se había dado cuenta. Se giró, y le hizo un gesto a Frigimon. Éste usó su ataque contra algo que había tras Agumon. Frigimon lo levantó, mostrando a un Tentomon congelado por el ataque de Frigimon.

– Mierda, demasiado ruido. La policía no tardará mucho en venir, si por una vez hacen lo que deben… Frigimon, vigila la puerta, tengo que terminar una conversación.

– ¿No podrías hacerlo tú? – dije mientras miraba a Agumon, que seguía atado.

Frigimon obedeció. Smith volvió a hablar, ignorándome.

– Tai, tranquilo, a Agumon sólo le quería para que la policía no interrumpiese nuestra animada conversación – tras una pausa, continuó –.¿No imaginas lo que pretendo todavía, Izzy? – preguntó.

– Un militar sin puntería que luego se mete a informática, entra al Digimundo, y tiene estudios superiores… eso nos da demasiadas teorías posibles – dijo Izzy.

– Como se que te gustan los retos, te voy a dejar uno. Quizá cuando logres encontrar la respuesta, puedas realmente enfrentarte a mi. Sé que lo deseas. Aunque aún no me he decidido en el margen de tiempo… me apetece enfrentarme a ti, pero tengo demasiados planes que podrías echar abajo…

En ese momento, empezó a resonar "Criminal", de Britney Spears. Smith sacó su teléfono, y tras mirar la identidad del llamante, dijo.

– Lamento dejaros así, aunque me temo que ya tenéis trabajo, y la policía estará de camino. Nos vemos pronto.

– Eso espero – dijo Izzy.

Y salió a paso ligero, mientras Frigimon le cubría las espaldas. Según se fue, salté por encima del sofá para soltar a Agumon de sus cuerdas. Izzy, mientras, se acercó al pasillo, recuperó nuestras armas, y subió el termostato, antes de poner a Tentomon al lado de la estufa.

Me asomé al portal. Nadie se había atrevido a bajar, aunque la cotilla del quinto miraba nuestra casa con los ojos muy abiertos. Una vez Tentomon se había recuperado, sugerí ir a la comisaría.

– Antes querría ver esto… – dijo Izzy, acercándose a la mesa, y levantando un papel. En él sólo había escrita una "D".

– ¿"D"? ¿Qué significa "D"? – dijo Tentomon.

– Con este tipo, "D" puede significar desde "Dolor" hasta "Desde todo mi cariño" – dije.

– ¡Tai, corre, ven! – me llamó Agumon desde mi dormitorio. Fui corriendo.

Me habían revuelto el dormitorio. Encima de mi cama, estaba mi álbum de fotos, abierto por una página donde estaba la foto que hicimos de todo el grupo de Elegidos.

– ¿Qué crees que estaría buscando? – dijo Agumon.

– Si no te falta nada, y por lo que veo no es así – respondió Izzy, desde la puerta – seguramente quería información del grupo. Tendremos que avisarles, pero lo primero será ir a la comisaría.

– Por cierto, ¿cuál era el problema de puntería que tenía Smith? – le pregunté.

– Parkinson. Por si no te has fijado, la mano le temblaba ligeramente. Sin duda, quería quedarse en el ejército, pero ese problema de lo impidió, un hecho sin duda traumático.

– ¡¿Hay alguien en casa? – dijo una voz desde la puerta exterior.

Nos asomamos y vimos a la vecina del segundo, una señora mayor y bastante curiosa.

– ¡Ah, menos mal que estáis bien! – dijo.

– No tanto, estamos desprotegidos – respondió Izzy –. Haga el favor de llamar para que nos arreglen la puerta, nosotros tenemos que salir.

Sin decir nada más, salió por la puerta. Hice un gesto de disculpa hacia la vecina antes de salir yo también.

– Te voy a hacer un favor, vamos en tu coche – me dijo Izzy.

Eso me alegró la mañana. Montamos en mi coche, y salí quemando rueda. Al llegar, fuimos directos al despacho de Rivas.

– Han recibido 10 llamadas para que vinieran a mi piso, y no ha llegado nadie más que la vecina – le soltó.

– ¿Cómo sabes que hemos recibido esas llamadas? – preguntó el Inspector.

– Tengo un pequeño bot en vuestra red que me notifica las llamadas.

– Eso es ilegal… – empezó el inspector.

– … y también lo es que los civiles entren en una escena del crimen o que investiguen, y aquí me tiene, ayudándole en su trabajo.

Izzy le contó lo que habíamos investigado por la mañana. El inspector suspiró antes de responder.

– Mandé a todos los agentes a perseguir al del almacén. Tiempo perdido, me temo, no hubieran llegado a tu casa ni de casualidad, pero…

– ¿Pero? ¿Cómo que "pero"? Manda a todos y deja la ciudad desprotegida – le dije.

– Pero tengo algo interesante para vosotros. Una pista. Aunque no sé donde está.

¿Una pista que no sabe dónde está? No terminé de entenderle, aunque Izzy pareció que sí.

– Una persona que nos puede facilitar cierta información, ¿no?

– En efecto, la exnovia de Tom Smith, el fallecido. No la tenemos localizada, aunque desde el Ministerio nos han insistido en encontrarla.

– ¿Porqué?

– La señorita ha logrado sustraer algunos millones. ¿No habéis oído hablar de Lara Kazama?

Claro que habíamos oído hablar de ella. En los dos últimos meses, su nombre había aparecido varias veces en el periódico. Izzy había admitido que le resultaba fascinante que alguien hubiera entrado a los bancos como ella lo había hecho para robar. Sin embargo, dado que conocía su método, no le resultaba llamativo encargarse de atraparla. Aunque esta vez no teníamos otro remedio.

Montamos nuevamente en mi coche. Izzy había usado su método de deducción para encontrarla, y pensó una dirección. Aprovechamos para hacer una pequeña parada para comer, y el resto del camino lo hicimos a pie.

Llegamos a una urbanización. Izzy, los Digimon y entramos en un bloque con la fachada blanca. Aprovechamos que el portero cumplía con sus obligaciones diarias (si leer el periódico entra en esas obligaciones) para subir directamente.

– ¿Crees que nos abrirá? – le pregunté con sarcasmo.

– Claro que no. Vamos al piso que no tenía propietario en el buzón, no puede arriesgarse a que la localicen. Tengo lista una ganzúa, y una orden judicial para que esto no sea allanamiento de morada.

– ¿Y de dónde has sacado una orden judicial? – preguntó Tentomon.

– Bueno, si es una ladrona buscada, habrán sacado ya la órden para echar abajo su puerta y detenerla – dije.

– Pero las órdenes judiciales no las puede ejecutar un civil… – dijo Agumon.

– Ese es otro motivo para llevar siempre la placa de Walter Rivas – Izzy se rio –. Y ahora, entremos. Tened cuidado.

Izzy sacó la ganzúa, y abrió la puerta. El pasillo era largo, y estaba oscuro. Al fondo, parpadeaba una luz azul muy débil. Con un gesto de mano, Izzy nos indicó que entrásemos. Sacó su pistola. Yo decidí no sacar la mía por el momento. Atravesamos en silencio el pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación con luz.

Al llegar, sólo había una televisión y un sofá enfocado hacia la pantalla. Presuponiendo que en el sofá estaría ella, Izzy gritó:

– Lara Kazama, queda usted arrestada.

Una mujer de pelo largo se levantó.

– Ah, si, no me diga… – se dirigió a la pared y encendió la luz – ¿Quién se cree que es para… uh?

Parecía sorprendida de vernos. Notamos que la mujer estaba llevaba sólo un camisón (bastante corto) y la ropa interior. Instintivamente, miré alrededor, y encontré una bata. Se la pasé.

– Gracias, muy amable – dijo ella –. ¿Les apetece un café?

– ¡Sí! – gritaron Tentomon y Agumon.

– Vengan a la cocina.

Izzy me hizo un gesto afirmativo. La seguimos hasta la cocina, donde se puso a preparar el café.

– Así que ustedes son Izzy Izumi y Taichi Yagami… me preguntaba cuánto iban a tardar en poneros en mi búsqueda – comentó mientras encendía la cafetera.

– En realidad sus problemas con la ley no son de nuestra incumbencia, de momento – dije –. Queremos detalles de Satoru Smith.

– ¿Mi excuñado? Hace tiempo que no se de él… – dijo –. Le contestaré lo que quiera, pero antes dígame… ¿cómo logró localizarme? – preguntó Lara.

– Oh, si debe preguntarlo, no es tan seguidora como intenta aparentar al saber quiénes somos – afirmó Izzy con uina sonrisa de superioridad –. Robó usted en la sucursal donde hago mis transferencias, y justo fui el día posterior a su "visita". Había barro, demasiado limpio, y este barrio es demasiado nuevo. Me pasé por aquí y confirmé que era el mismo tipo, ya que es el único sitio en varios kilómetros a la redonda con esa tierra. Hice una revisión rápida, y me fijé en que la única casa que no ponía nombre era esta.

– Pero yo podría haberme puesto otro nombre – contrarrestó Lara.

– Claro que podría, y más con ayuda de su excuñado que seguramente la habría ayudado a ocultar su identidad. Pero, ¿y si por un casual alguien la reconociera? He notado que hay varios espejos por la casa, le encanta su cara y no querría recurrir a operarse, así que lo mejor era pagar al dueño de la casa en negro, alquilarle el piso y fingir que estaba vacío, muy sencillo. Y No he venido antes porque, como ya he dicho, no me interesa arrestarla.

Una vez más, Izzy me había dejado sin palabras. Incluso Lara, que parecía que iba a continuar con sus intentos de despistarle, aplaudió.

– Desde luego, mi cuñado tenía razón, es usted listo.

– ¿Le habló de mi? – preguntó Izzy.

– De los cuatro. Me dijo que cooperaban con la policía cuando no sabían qué hacer. También me contó que le iba a poner a prueba… y que le dejaría aquí una pista.

– ¿Aquí? – pregunté yo.

– Sí. En el dormitorio que hay al lado de la entrada. No se lo que es.

Sus ojos no reflejaban la mentira. Izzy y yo fuimos hacia allá. Entramos en la habitación. Estaba casi vacía. Sólo había cuatro muebles de cajones, uno en cada pared. Ninguno tenía cerradura, aunque parecían conectados entre sí.

– Tai, ¿qué opinas? – me preguntó Izzy. Lara se asomó por la puerta.

– Si están todos conectados entre sí, si abrimos el incorrecto, perderíamos la pista… – dije.

– Muy bien, vas mejorando – me felicitó –. ¿Y cuál crees que debemos abrir?

Empecé a pensar, aunque no veía nada claro. Los cuatro muebles eran idénticos, y las paredes también. El suelo era totalmente blanco, y las conexiones eran idénticas.

– ¿No crees que olvidas algo? – me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, sin entender. Izzy sacó de su bolsillo el papel con la "D" que habían dejado en casa.

– D… D… puede ser de "derecha", así que habría que abrir la derecha…

– Brillante – dijo Izzy – aunque eso nos deja como al principio. ¿La derecha según entras? ¿La derecha según vas hacia dentro, en cuyo caso sería la que tenemos al frente?

En ese momento me quedé en blanco. Aunque…

– ¡La de la derecha según entramos! – solté.

– ¿Porqué? – me dijo.

– Frigimon. Usa a Frigimon, palabra que empieza por "F", de "Frente". Por tanto, según entramos "de frente", vayamos a la de la derecha.

– Épico, a esa conclusión había llegado yo, pero necesito que entrenes tus neuronas. Vamos a abrilo.

– ¿Y si no es?

– Preparémonos para los fuegos artificiales, seguramente.

No muy convencido, puse una mano en el tirador derecho, e Izzy hizo lo mismo en el izquierdo.

– A la de tres. Una… dos…


	5. En blanco

**Gaby M A:** Me basé ligeramente en Irene Adler, pero la voy a poner también personalidad del personaje de Molly (_serie Sherlock de la BBC_). Y sí, quería humanizar (dentro de lo posible) a Smith. Gracias por comentar.

* * *

><p>– ¡… Tres!<p>

Abrimos el cajón y me lancé al suelo. Sin embargo, no parecía haber activado ningún mecanismo.

– ¡Perfecto, ahí está nuestra pista! – dijo Izzy.

Sacó un papel del cajón. Esta vez, era una "V" la letra escrita.

– Una D y una V no me dicen absolutamente nada, aunque estoy seguro de que tendremos que coleccionar estos papelitos – comentó.

– Y todo indica que va a ser en contrarreloj… dijo que no sabía cuánto margen darte… – le dije.

– El café ya está listo – dijo Lara.

Sin embargo, en ese momento hubo una explosión y caí inconsciente al suelo.

Cuando me desperté, vi al Inspector Rivas hablando con Izzy. Yo estaba tumbado en el sofá. Varios agentes iban y venían del comedor.

– ¿Ya te has despertado? Perfecto, nos vamos a casa – dijo Izzy nada más verme.

– Izzy, piénsatelo, hazme caso – le dijo el Inspector.

– Que sí, que sí…

Ignorándole, Izzy me agarró del brazo y me sacó de la casa. Antes de salir, me fijé en cómo estaba la habitación de los muebles: toda la pared se había ido abajo. Izzy se puso al volante de mi coche, ya que yo aún estaba algo inestable. Agumon y Tentomon estaban igual.

– ¿Qué es lo que ha…? – empecé.

– … pasado? Parece ser que la bomba explotaría igual... caímos, y eso alertó a la policía… Lara tuvo suerte y logró escaparse antes de que llegasen, ya tienen trabajo por delante. Por suerte, los papeles con la "D" y la "V" están a salvo, aunque un poco chamuscados. Aunque eso no es lo peor…

– ¿Lo peor? – le dije.

– Lo peor es que estoy en blanco… no sé cómo continuar con la investigación.

Eso me pilló por sorpresa. Izzy siempre tenía alguna teoría en la cabeza. Supuse que la explosión le había afectado, y decidí esperar un poco antes de volver a preguntarle. Sin embargo, la situación no mejoró.

Al llegar a casa, Izzy se sirvió un vaso de ginebra con ron (algo que sólo necesitaba en ocasiones contadas, cuando no lograba encontrar la clave de un caso). Luego, se tumbó en el sofá. Pasaron las horas, los días… una semana después, volvió a levantarse, sólo para tomar otro trago de ginebra con ron.

Al principio, no me importaba tenerle tranquilo, y pude aprovechar para arreglar algunos asuntos que tenía pendientes, pero al finalizar la semana, empecé a preocuparme. Izzy terminó la ginebra con ron y gritó:

– ¡Me aburro! ¡No tiene lógica, es aburrido, faltan detalles y mis cámaras no encuentran a Smith!

– Con cámaras sólo en la ciudad es difícil…

– ¡¿Qué ciudad? ¡Estoy conectado a la red de vigilancia de los servicios secretos, maldita sea! ¡La mitad de los comerciantes de la zona me informan de todo lo que ven! ¡No hay huellas, no hay personas, no hay nieve!

Suspiré. Sabía que estaba en tensión. Saqué una diana del armario, la coloqué en la pared, y le alcancé su arma. Dio cinco disparos, acertándolos todos.

– Gracias, lo necesitaba.

– Vale, ahora, escucha…

– No, no escucho, no hay nada que escuchar. No se me ocurre nada, llevo una maldita semana perdida y no hay forma de encontrar sentido. Además, hace tiempo que no nos llaman para un caso…

– Cómo se nota que no estás bien… – dijo Tentomon, que salía del cuarto de Izzy.

– Deberías echarte a dormir un rato – afirmó Agumon.

– A mi no me pasa nada… es él, quien pretende desquiciarme… pero no lo va a lograr – susurró Izzy.

– Haz caso, acuestate… – le dije.

– Estoy bien…

– Vete a acos…

– ¡QUE NO ME PASA NADA, ¿TE ENTERAS? ¡Estoy con mis facultades al máximo! ¿No me crees? ¡Has estado saliendo todas las tardes desde que he estado pensando! ¿Con quién? Con Sora, te arreglabas mucho y te ponías esa colonia que resulta una agresión para los sentidos. Sin embargo, tus intentos para impresionarla no funcionaron, quizá por la mencionada colonia, o más bien por las películas que la llevabas a ver. No funcionaba y volvías pronto, pero como no querías dar esa apariencia, te quedabas un rato deambulando por las calles. "¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" Es imposible llevar a alguien al cine en coche y regresar a casa con las zapatillas con restos de tierra y barro, eso y el revelador hecho de que no venías muy animado, ni ibas a su casa, ni la invitabas a venir aquí. Como ves, estoy al máximo aunque no haya dormido, así que si no te importa, ¡déjame un rato tranquilo!

Respiró tras soltarlo. Yo por mi parte, me levanté.

– Pues nada. Cuando se te hayan bajado los humos, me avisas. Me voy a que me dé el aire.

Salí de casa sin decir nada más. Izzy se había pasado con lo que había dicho, y mucho. Sabía que no podía morderse la lengua muchas veces, pero tampoco me daba la impresión de que lo intentara. Sólo intentaba que se relajara.

Caminando por la ciudad, terminé encontrándome con Yolei, Ken y T.K. en un pub. Me tomé una cerveza con ellos, y les conté lo que había pasado.

– Creo que ya sabías a lo que te exponías cuando aceptaste a compartir piso con él – comentó Ken.

– Pero esta vez ha sido peor que las anteriores – dijo Yolei.

– ¿Y qué has pensado hacer? ¿Le vas a devolver la pelota? – preguntó T.K.

– No se… muchas veces le tiraría por el hueco de las escaleras, pero esta vez sería desde lo alto de la Torre de Tokyo y sin paracaídas – respondí.

Entonces me llamaron al móvil. Era el inspector, que quería que me dirigiera al cuartel. Me imaginaba que Izzy estaría allí, y aunque no me apetecía ir, por lo menos me aliviaría ver cómo le tomaba el pelo a Rivas. Dejé el dinero de lo que había tomado, y fui a buscar un taxi.

En diez minutos había llegado. Entré y fui directamente al despacho de Rivas. Pasé sin llamar.

– Por fin te dignas en aparecer – dijo Rivas –. Tengo un caso que os servirá para resarciros un poco.

– Más le vale, me ha tenido una semana sin actividad – dijo Izzy.

– ¿Dónde están Agumon y Tentomon? – pregunté.

– Esta vez sí que no pueden ir con vosotros – dijo el inspector –, tenéis que ir a una dirección en la que la mesa de cualquier casa vale más de lo que ganáis trabajando "de acoplamiento" con nosotros. No puedo arriesgarme a mandaros con los Digimon.

– Es decir, que no tiene nada que ver con Smith o Frigimon… – dije.

– Exacto. Se trata de un secuestro. Han raptado al hijo del matrimonio Orimoto. Sobra decir que hay que operar con conciencia de clase y delicadeza – dijo Rivas.

– "Con Izzy lo tendrá difícil" – pensé. Le miré, y únicamente asentía a lo que decía el inspector.

– ¿Pistas? – preguntó Izzy.

– Ninguna. La casa no tiene nada roto. No hay huellas, rastros, ni nada por el estilo. Ayer por la noche el niño se fue a dormir, y hoy ya no estaba.

Walter Rivas nos dio la dirección. Dado que no estaba lejos, fuimos a pie. Durante el camino, Izzy no dijo nada hasta que llegamos al barrio, y pasó el rato consultando detalles en su teléfono. Fue entonces cuando me dijo:

– Te debo una disculpa, admito que antes no me comporté como debía y dije lo que no debía haber dicho.

Eso sí que me sorprendió. ¿Disculparse sin que le dijera nada? Sería mejor no echarle nada en cara, para una vez que la disculpa salía de él mismo.

– Disculpado quedas – le dije –. ¿Qué han hecho Agumon y Tentomon?

– Seguir buscando a Smith, por supuesto. Démonos prisa.

Aceleramos el paso, y llamamos a la casa donde debíamos ir. Nos abrió una señora de unos cincuenta años. Pelo blanco, arrugas, y muchas joyas. Además, tenía el lápiz de ojos difuminado, señal de que había estado llorando.

– Muy buenos días. Nos mandan de comisaría.

– Bien… bienvenidos, pasen.

Entramos. Estaba todo impoluto, ni manchas ni nada.

– Los policías ya investigaron, pero no encontraron nada…

– ¿Dónde está el dormitorio de su hijo?

Nos lo indicó, y subimos tras ella. Izzy se puso unos guantes, y yo hice lo propio. Empezamos a buscar. Saqué un instrumento de los que Izzy me prestó (que él había "tomado prestados" del laboratorio del cuartel) y empecé a buscar huellas. Nada. Ni huellas, ni sangre, ni muer… perdón, que me enervo.

Luego de eso, pasamos por las otras habitaciones. Revisé las ventanas, mientras Izzy se ocupaba del resto de muebles. Estaban todas bien. No estaban forzadas.

– ¿Y no escucharon nada por la noche? ¿Ningún vecino?

– En absoluto… – dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

– ¿Tienen ustedes enemigos? ¿Alguna familia del barrio que no se lleven bien con ellos? – pregunté yo.

– Para nada. En el barrio nunca hemos tenido ningún problema.

Continuamos la inspección, sin más resultados. Sin embargo, cuanto más mirábamos sin ver nada, Izzy parecía más contento.

– Señora, termine ya con el juego, si no tiene dinero, pida un préstamo, pero no haga esto – dijo Izzy cuando miramos la última habitación.

– ¿Perdón? – dijo ella, alarmada.

– Que está muy claro que esto es un montaje. ¿Dónde está el niño?

– ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo se atreve?

– Confiese.

La señora se negó a hablar. Llamé directamente al Inspector, que llegó en cinco minutos con sus hombres.

– Izzy, ¿qué ocurre?

– Esta señora y posiblemente su señor esposo también han montado este circo para cobrar el seguro.

– ¿El seguro? – preguntó.

– No tienen dinero, he buscado información acerca de ellos. Se les acumulan las deudas, y ambos están en el paro. El seguro debe ser suculento. Al niño le habrán dejado en la otra casa que tienen, desde luego, posiblemente el marido le esté llevando allí.

– ¿Y cómo has podido saberlo? – dije yo.

– Increíblemente simple: ropa. Perchas. Falta una cantidad considerable de ropa, los armarios están vacíos. Eso añadido a que los únicos zapatos que haya en la casa sean de mujer, indican que el niño y el padre se llevaron su ropa. Si él trabajara, no se llevaría toda la ropa, y si el niño realmente estuviera secuestrado, se hubiera ido en pijama.

El inspector ordenó a sus hombres que se llevasen a Orimoto, y luego, envió mensajes a otras comisarías para que vigilasen al hombre.

– Será más fácil cuando confiese. Mientras, tendremos que apañarnos así.

– Eso es todo, entonces – dije, pero el inspector hizo un gesto para que esperásemos.

– Antes de eso, Izzy, toma esto.

Era un sobre. Izzy lo agarró.

– No pesa. Papel barato, sin sello… y sin huellas, supongo.

– Supones bien – dijo Rivas.

– Pues la correspondencia la leo en casa, buenas tardes.

Salimos de la casa y tomamos un taxi para regresar a nuestro piso. Agumon y Tentomon no regresaron hasta bien entrada la noche, sin novedades.

– ¿No vas a abrir la carta? – le pregunté.

– ¿Para qué? Se quien me la envía, y ahora mismo no me interesa mantener el contacto.

– ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

– Por su olor. Es el mismo olor del perfume de Lara Kazama.


	6. El guardia de seguridad

**Gaby M A:** Sí, Izzy fue algo cruel, pero es humano, y si estamos frustrados, es dificil controlarnos. No se qué relación pondré a Lara con los personajes, aunque algo haré. Gracias por tu comentario ;)

* * *

><p>– ¿Y a qué esperas para leerla? – pregunté.<p>

– A que me interese lo que tiene que decirme. No creo que tenga datos de su cuñado, o nos lo hubiera dicho cuando nos encontramos – respondió Izzy –. Si tanto te interesa, toma.

Me pasó el sobre, y se tumbó en el sofá. Dudando, decidí abrirlo. Aunque Izzy creyera que no iba a incluir pistas, yo pensaba que sí. Además, tenía curiosidad por ver que le quería contar. La carta me dejó bastante sorprendido.

_Hola, Izzy. Gracias por no informar a la policía de que me ocultaba en esa casa. Nuevamente estoy en un lugar donde no creo que me encuentren, aunque quizá tú si lo logres. No se si te servirá de algo, pero mi cuñado era aficionado a la botánica y la jardinería. Quizá vaya a algún invernadero, pero no puedo asegurarlo. Estoy segura de que nos veremos en breve. Besos, Lara._

Más extraño aún era que la "o" de la palabra "besos" tuviera forma de corazón. Vaya con Izzy, resulta que estaba hecho un Casanova (jejeje).

– Pues parece ser que te equivocas, Izzy. Sí hay algo importante – le dije.

– ¿Me equivoco? – preguntó – Eso no me parece muy probable. ¿Qué pone?

– Que te manda besos – Izzy dejó salir un murmullo que sonaba como "qué bonito" – y que a Smith le gustaba la botánica y la jardinería.

Al escuchar eso, Izzy se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda. Me quitó la carta de las manos, y la echó un vistazo. Su cara fue el reflejo de la alegría.

– ¡Por fin una pista! ¡Mañana, de excursión al Jardín Botánico a primera hora! ¡Vuelvo a la actividad, y a la caza de Smith! ¡Fenomenal! ¡Me voy a dar una ducha, llama a Cody y a Joe, prefiero ir de incógnito fingiendo que vamos a pasar el día allí! ¡Vamos!

Por lo menos se había animado. Les envié un mensaje a Cody y a Joe, aunque supuse que con los Digimon, no lograríamos el incógnito ni de broma. Pero bueno, él sabría…

Al día siguiente, fuimos al Jardín Botánico. No teníamos confianza en que Smith apareciera, sin embargo, había que indagar. Empezamos visitando las salas principales. Miramos las diferentes plantas y árboles, mientras disimuladamente, Izzy buscaba huellas. Una vez terminamos de inspeccionar el área, con bastante disimulo pese a llevar a Agumon y a Tentomon con nosotros (ciertamente, había muy poca gente ese día), nos dirigimos a la puerta principal.

– Nada… no hay ni una huella… ¿por qué lo limpiarán tanto todo, si aquí hay mucha tierra siempre? – protestó Izzy.

– Tengo una idea, ¿y si preguntamos a los guardias de seguridad por si le han visto? – sugirió Joe.

– Por probar… – dije.

Nos acercamos a un guardia que estaba haciendo la ronda. Saqué mi teléfono, donde había guardado una foto de Smith (no, no me gusta Smith, pero siempre es bueno poder localizar a los enemigos, ¿qué pasa?).

– Así que buscan a Smith… – dijo el guarda al ver la foto.

– ¿Le conoce? – preguntó Cody.

– Cómo no le voy a conocer, si es mi jefe…

El guardia sacó una pistola de gran cañón, pero antes de que lo hiciera, habíamos logrado ponernos tras unos árboles bastante grandes. El tipo empezó a disparar. En ese momento, sonó un aviso por su walkie-talkie.

– ¡Cuidado! ¡Esas plantas llevan más tiempo sobre la Tierra que seis generaciones de tu familia, un poco de respeto, coño!

– ¡Es la voz de Smith! – dije.

– Gracias, Capitán Obvio – dijo Izzy –. Agumon, Tentomon, intentad reducirle.

Agumon y Tentomon salieron tras uno de los árboles y le atacaron. Fallaron por muy poco, pero el tipo les disparó. De la pistola salió una bola de energía púrpura que alcanzó a Tentomon y le derribó.

– ¡Tentomon! – aulló Izzy,

– ¡Una pistola de plasma, están en proceso experimental! – dijo Joe.

– ¡Lógico, las armas normales no pueden hacer casi nada contra los Digimon! – respondí yo.

– ¡Tengo una idea! – exclamó Cody, que salió corriendo tras el árbol y empezó a huir. El guardia le persiguió, momento que aprovechó Izzy para sacar su pistola y dispararle, aunque falló.

Cody, afortunadamente, era rápido, y pudo escapar. Empezamos a perseguir al guardia, que de vez en cuando también nos disparaba a nosotros. Llegamos a unas escaleras. Joe tomó la delantera, e instintivamente, empujó al guardia por ellas. El tipo rodó por los escalones rebotando, y terminó en el suelo, sin moverse.

Corrimos hasta él y le quité la pistola, mientras Izzy intentaba volvía a por Tentomon para que se repusiera. Joe y Cody dieron la voz de alarma y llamaron a la policía. Rivas no tardó mucho en venir a llevárselo. Una vez Tentomon volvía a estar como nuevo, Izzy sugirió que nos fuéramos a comer, y ya luego iríamos a interrogarle.

Cuando habíamos quedado satisfechos de la comida, nos despedimos de Cody y Joe y nos acercamos a la comisaría.

– Cody se ha arriesgado mucho, ¿no te parece? – le comenté.

– Sí, pero al menos ha servido de algo. Peor hubiera sido que le pasara algo.

– Desde luego. Por cierto, creo que este caso va a ser difícil.

– ¿Te has dado cuenta tu también, no? "Yo tengo amigos hasta en el Infierno" – dijo Izzy citando a Smith.

– Exacto. Ha logrado infiltrar a ese hombre. Podría hacer lo mismo varias veces… ya estamos.

Entramos y nos dirigimos a los calabozos. Preguntamos en qué celda le tenían, y fuimos hacia allá.

– Queremos hacerle algunas preguntas – dijo Izzy.

– No les diré nada. Estoy bajo arresto, y no voy a declarar si no es en presencia de mi abogado – saltó.

– ¿No va a colaborar? Podríamos hacer que le bajaran la condena – dije, intentando que cediera.

– Ni por todo el oro del mundo. Sin embargo, tengo un mensaje para usted… – dijo, mirando a Izzy –. De parte del excelentísimo señor Smith, le dijo: "O".

Izzy se quedó en silencio. Intenté pensar, pero Izzy parecía no querer dejarme, ya que decidió que nos fuéramos:

– Muy bien, nos aseguraremos de que la condena sea el doble de larga. Buenas tardes.

Volvimos a casa. Izzy sacó una pizarra, y empezó a anotar en ella varios conceptos: Lara Kazama, Tom Smith, Satoru Smith, Jardín, Botánica, Plantas, D, V, O, Frigimon, Digimundo, Párkinson, ejército, cuñado, exnovio, muebles, cajones…

– ¿No anotas también el tono de llamada que usa? – pregunté medio en broma.

– No creo que tenga tanta relevancia, son simples gustos. Peculiares, pero gustos.

Tentomon y Agumon también miraban la pizarra.

– Muy bien, esto es todo lo que tenemos… – dijo Izzy.

– Supongo que ahora habrá que usar la lógica para ver qué está tramando Smith – pensé.

– Pero está confuso… D, V y O pueden ser varias cosas… – dijo Agumon.

– Palabras independientes como un acrónimo, o una palabra inventada por él – comentó Tentomon –.

– En efecto… pero me da que estamos a poco de tener todas las pistas… trajo a Frigimon a nuestro mundo, y puedo afirmar que D, V y O tienen que ver con los Digimon – respondió Izzy –, y sabiendo cómo es Smith, puede ser cualquier cosa…

En ese momento, sonó mi teléfono.

– ¿Tai? – era el inspector Rivas.

– Soy yo. ¿Qué ocurre?

– Hemos investigado el historial del guardia de seguridad del Jardín Botánico. Os lo he mandado vía e-mail, puede que os llevéis una sorpresa.

– De acuerdo, ahora lo leeremos.

Abrí el correo y llamé a Izzy. Empezamos a leerlo. Infancia, nada. Adolescencia, nada. Juventud, nada… hasta el final. Técnico especializado en desarrollo de software de redes. Poco después, había empezado a trabajar en el proyecto del Gobierno sobre el Mundo Digital. Tras unos meses, se metió a estudiar para guardia de seguridad.

– Así que este hombre también trabajó para el proyecto Gubernamental… – comenté.

– Otra cosa que apuntar… – afirmó Izzy –, aunque sería interesante saber si fue antes o después de conocer a Smith.

– Le pediré a Rivas que nos mande su expediente de escolaridad… – dije.

– No te molestes, habla de él como "excelentísimo señor Rivas", tuvieron que conocerse mucho después de los estudios.

En eso podía tener razón. Sin embargo, sólo por si las moscas, le mandé un mensaje al inspector para que nos lo mandara. Izzy siguió revisando el expediente de ese hombre, aunque no encontró nada de mayor relevancia.

Echamos otro vistazo a la pizarra, en la cual habían más palabras: conocidos, amigos, jefe, vigilancia del Gobierno.

– Habrá que ver con qué nos vuelve a sorprender Satoru Smith. ¿No puedes adelantarte a sus movimientos? – pregunté.

– Podría intentarlo, pero con lo que sabemos, lo único que podríamos hacer sería esperarle en cualquier sitio y esperar a que apareciera. Ni siquiera las cámaras le han localizado…

– Debes estar frustrado…

– En parte. Por otro lado, me alegra ver que este hombre usa un juego astuto. Me mantiene el cerebro activo, al menos cuando se digna en aparecer.

Pasamos el resto del día intentando no quebrarnos el cerebro (una excusa perfecta para ver la trilogía de "El señor de los platillos", que tenía pendiente hacía tiempo). Cuando terminamos, ya era tarde, así que nos fuimos a nuestros dormitorios.

Me levanté en medio de la noche (tenía que "evacuar el depósito de líquidos") y fui al baño. Me sorprendí al encontrarme a Izzy sentado en el sofá, con un papel en la mano.

– ¿Qué haces? – pregunté.

– Nada – me respondió.

– ¿Leías la carta de Lara? – dije con cachondeo.

– No sé de que hablas – dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad, mientras se guardaba el papel.

– Lo he reconocido por el olor…

– Sí que tienes un olfato fino… vale, sí, era su carta, ¿algún problema?

– Ninguno, era curiosidad. Por cierto, era coña lo del olor. Simplemente lo supuse, y logré engañarte.

Izzy sonrió, y volvió a su dormitorio.


	7. Reencuentros

**Gaby M A**: Izzy tenía que "picar" algún día :P El guardia de momento sólo muestra el repertorio de amigos que tiene Smith. Y lo de Lara lo dejo claro en este episodio, así que mejor lo lees, que no me gusta spoilear ;)

* * *

><p>Por la mañana, me levanté temprano y aproveché para ver un rato la televisión sólo. Sin embargo, llegó el momento en que Izzy, con la puntualidad de un reloj suizo, se levantaba, y sin embargo, no lo hizo. Me asomé a su dormitorio: sólo estaba Tentomon. Qué extraño, eso era que había madrugado más que yo, aunque nunca se levantaba tan temprano. Al poco, llamaron a la puerta. Una señora de unos 55 años esperaba. Llevaba un chaleco de tela blanco, y el pelo recodigo en un moño, además de unas gafas de pasta (bastante horrorosas)<p>

– Buenas, joven. ¿Puedo entrar?

– Em... sí, claro, ¿qué desea?

Cuando entró, le indiqué que tomara asiento.

–¿Que ocurre?

– Verá, me han dicho que aquí vive un detective... necesito su ayuda, mi marido... – sus ojos emperazon a llenarse de lágrimas – desapareció hace... un par de días...

– Bueno, en cuanto vuelva Izzy, se lo podrá contar y él se encargará del...

No pude terminar la frase. La puerta de la calle se abría. Izzy entró a paso muy ligero.

– ¡Buenos días, Tai! ¡No sabía que iba a venir tu abuela, pero le tendrás que decir que espere, tenemos trabajo! – aporreó la puerta de mi cuarto y del suyo –. ¡Agumon, Tentomon, arriba!

– No, Izzy, no es mi abuela – le dije –. Es...

– ¿Mmmm?

Izzy echó un vistazo rápido a la señora.

– Cierto, no os parecéis ni por asomo. Ya hay que ser malo para hacer llorar a una anciana.

– No es eso, necesita que encuentres a su marido – dije molesto.

– Pues que use un GPS, tenemos trabajo.

– ¡Es una vida humana!

– ¡Y el caso que tenemos entre manos lo supera con creces! ¡La señora está mayor y es obvio que su marido también, seguro que fue a un bar y se pasó con la bebida, pregunte en los hospitales y seguro que en alguno de ellos está! – dijo Izzy acompañando a la señora hasta la puerta y cerrándola.

Izzy entró en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. A los cinco minutos estábamos en mi coche, rumbo a la comisaría.

– No deberías hacer tratado así a la señora. Estaba desesperada.

– No te enfades, este caso te va a traer algo bueno – me respondió.

– ¿Para mi? Esto no me trae más que un stress contínuo.

– A todos nos trae así – afirmó Agumon.

– Lo digo porque me han dicho que han contratado una nueva chica en el gabinete de Walter Rivas, quizá puedas ligar con ella y olvidarte de Sora.

Agumon y Tentomon rieron desde los asientos de atrás. Suspiré, y aceleré un poco. Al llegar a la comisaría, fuimos directamente al despacho de Rivas (para variar), aunque él no estaba. Según su secretaria, estaba en una reunión.

– Pues voy a aprovechar para mirar mis emails.

Me sorprendió que en lugar de su teléfono, se pusiera tras el escritorio de Rivas, y empezara a teclear.

– Oh, qué contraseña más simple para acceder al PC... bueno... caso simple, caso simple... email semanal sobre el arte de la deducción... y nada más... que gusto después de haber metido a casi todo el grupo de Elegidos en "SPAM".

– ¿Nos tienes en la carpeta de SPAM?

– Sólo a los que me habéis mandado alguna presentación de PagüerPoin de esas con "chistes" – me respondió, al tiempo que se abría la puerta del despacho.

– Buenos dí... no se que haces ahí, pero vete.

Izzy torció el gesto,y cerró su sesión.

– Antes que nada, os voy a presentar a la nueva ayudante del gabinete... bueno, lo de "presentar" sobra...

No lo entendimos hasta que unos segundos después, entró alguien en la sala. Una chica pelirroja, joven y con gafas estaba ahí: Lara Kazama. Nos quedamos en silencio, y fue ella quien rompió lo rompió.

– "Hola, Lara". Hola, chicos. "¡Cuanto tiempo!" Sí, mucho. "Un placer volver a verte" Oh, gracias, igualmente.

– Señor Inspector, no se si sabe que esta damisela... – dijo Izzy.

– Sabemos que fue quien robó los bancos. Pero ha prometido cooperar con tu caso a cambio de que retiremos los cargos – comentó el Inspector.

– ¿Y tiene alguna pista? – pregunté.

– Si te refieres a los papeles que mi querido excuñado os va dejando, no – dijo Lara –, pero le conozco. Estaba obsesionado con los Digimon.

– Eso nos indica que podría intentar crear un ejército – dijo Izzy.

– Pues Frigimon es un Digimon muy manipulable – comentó Tentomon –. Su personalidad suele ser tímida, quizá por eso empezó por él.

– Para entrenar – dije.

– Lo más difícil va a ser encontrar su escondite... tiene un montón de amigos, por todas partes, podría encontrarse incluso en el armario del presidente... – comentó –, pero su próximo objetivo podría ser otro trabajador del Gobierno relacionado con la investigación del Digimundo.

– No es probable que vuelva a arriesgarse – pensé yo –, sería demasiado evidente.

– Ya pensaremos algo... – dijo Izzy –. Mientras, podría encargarme de algún otro caso.

El Inspector empezó a sacar carpetas. Izzy las abría, miraba su contenido, y las volvía a cerrar tras decir palabras sueltas como "aburrido, simple, sinsentido...". Para variar, no había nada "a su altura", claro. Me dio por mirar alguna de las carpetas: asesinatos, robos con escalo, desapariciones... Lara estuvo también mirandolas, hasta que llegó a la de desapariciones.

– Ah, Izzy, ¿cuándo vas a ayudar a mi vecina? – preguntó.

– ¿Tu vecina?

– Su marido desapareció, y le dije que podría hablar contigo. Como en la página web aparece tu dirección...

– Ah, eso... la mandé a tomar el viento, tengo cosas más importantes en la cabeza que buscar a un señor que no conozco de nada.

– Pues a Smith no le conoces, y sólo te falta tener una fantasía con él – le solté.

Izzy se me quedó mirando en silencio y ocn cara de desconcierto. En cuanto se recuperó, dijo:

– Tengo bastante en mi cabeza buscando a un señor que no conozco como para ocuparme de otro, voy a por un café.

Salió de la sala. Me había quedado tranquilo tras decirle eso, me servía para contrarrestar todas las veces que se iba de la lengua. El Inspector no pudo disimular una carcajada, ya que él también era "víctima" de los comentarios de Izzy, y con mayor frecuencia que yo.

– Bueno – dijo Izzy cuando regresó –. Ya se donde vamos a investigar. Necesito la dirección de su última casa.

– Vivía con mi expareja – dijo Lara –. ¿Te apunto la dirección?

– Tengo una memoria prodigiosa, dímela.

Tras ese alarde de prepotencia, volvimos a mi coche y nos dirigimos al piso.

– Izzy, es improbable que haya nadie en el piso. Seguro que Smith ya lo ha limpiado para no dejar pistas – dijo Tentomon.

– Lo sé, pero por mirar, no perdemos nada – respondió Izzy.

– Salvo el tiempo – contestó Agumon.

Izzy frunció el ceño. Ya iban dos veces que le desarmaban.

Llegamos a un edificio de aspecto antiguo. Subimos por las escaleras, que crujían bastante... a eso, hay que añadir que no había nadie por los portales, me sentía como en una película de esas sobre el post-apocalipsis. Llegamos donde se supone que vivían los hermanos Smith. Izzy sacó la ganzúa, y abrió.

Por instinto, saqué la pistola. Al parecer, Tentomon se equivocaba, los muebles, objetos, etc. parecían no haberse movido. Había polvo sobre ellos.

– Una de dos, o lo movió antes de cargarse al hermano, o ha decidido no llevarse nada – comenté.

– Quizá tampoco lo guardaba aquí, aunque prefiero asegurarme y echar un vistazo – dijo Izzy –. Y si no hay nada revuelto... pued ya estamos nosotros para ello.

Empezamos a mirar por toda la casa. Empezamos por la cocina. Abrimos todos los muebles, la nevera... Izzy estuvo tentado de abrir la cafetera, por su hubiera algo. Continuamos mirando por las dos habitaciones.

Nos dividimos, Agumon y yo en una e Izzy y Tentomon por la otra. Deshice la cama, abrí el armario... muchos trajes. Empecé a buscar por todos los bolsillos (guardando la pistola de nuevo), y nada. Miré en los cajones... lleno de videoconsolas, pero nada de especial relevancia.

Volvi al pasillo, y me asomé al otro cuarto. Izzy parecía haber perdido la paciencia. Había tirado un espejo al suelo, desencajado la puerta de un armario...

– Te recuerdo que estamos de incógnito – le dije.

– ¿Incógnito? En este edificio con pinta de abandonado no creo que se pueda llamar la atención – me respondió –. Vamos a mover el armario de sitio, ayudadme... ¡mejor que Agumon y Tentomon lo reduzcan con sus ataques!

Le di por imposible, y me fui a seguir buscando en el comedor. Izzy no tardó mucho en venir también.

– Pues parece que no va a haber nada... he mirado por todo el salón, y... – empecé, pero Izzy me interrumpió.

– ¡Cuidado!

Miré a mi alrededor, y no vi nada. Izzy me señaló la cabeza.

– Alguien te apunta desde el otro edificio... tienes un punto rojo en la frente... ten cuidado.

– ¿Quieres que vaya a mirar al bloque de enfrente? – preguntó Tentomon.

– Antes de que llegues me han dado diez tiros, estate queto... – dije con la voz temblando.

Tragué saliva. En ese momento, llamaron al teléfono que había en el salón. Izzy, lentamente, se acercó y descolgó.

– ¿Si? ¿Quien es? ¿El manos libres?

Izzy miró el aparato, y pulsó un botón.

– Eso es – resonó el teléfono –, así me escucháis todos. ¿No sabéis que es ilegal lo que estáis haciendo? Habéis entrado en mi casa sin permiso, os voy a meter una demanda judicial por ocupación ilegal.

– Esa voz... ¡Smith! ¡Cabrón! ¡Déjame en paz! – grité.

– Tranquilo, no soy yo... es uno de mis muchos amigos... no quiero matarte, pero no quiero que estéis allí.

– Eso es que hay algo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Tentomon.

– En efecto, insecto – respondió Smith desde el otro lado de la linea –. Ahora, Izzy va a sacar su pistola, y la va a dejar en el suelo.

Lleno de enfado, Izzy sacó su arma y la dejó en el suelo.

– Ahora, Agumon va a coger el cojín rojo que hay en el sofá.

Agumon se acercó y lo sustuvo.

– Acercate a la ventana, y déjalo caer. La que está más a la derecha.

Agumon corrió a la ventana, y lo dejó caer. Al cabo de un minuto, Smith volvió a hablar.

– Vale, gracias por devolverme mi USB, habéis sido de gran ayuda. Ya podéis iros, nos veremos pronto... o eso espero.

Smith colgó, y el punto rojo de mi frente, desapareció.


	8. El Instituto Tecnológico de Chiba

**Gaby M A ** Smith tenía que amenazar a Tai... así obliga a someterse un poco a Izzy :P Yla prepotencia, me temo que según el caso, puede resultar desagradable o no.

**El-Digivice** Gracias por tu comentario ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em>El siguiente episodio no está narrado por Tai, sino por Izzy.<em>**

En cuanto el punto en la frente de Tai se fue, le obligué a sentarse en el sofá y corrí a la ventana, pistola en mano. Miré en todo lo que me permitía la poca visibilidad que tenía (maldito día soleado), pero había varios apartamentos vacíos. Sería mucho pedir ir allí y que aún estuviera el francotirador. Y más sería pedir salir con vida, claro.

– ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté a Tai.

– Mejor que hace unos momentos – me respondió tragando saliva.

– Vamos a casa, allí descansarás mejor – le dije.

Le ayudé a levantarse, y fuimos al coche. Conduje yo, abrí las ventanillas para que le diera el aire. Le dejé en casa, y con la excusa de ir a dar una vuelta y dejarle descansar, me fui con los Digimon al cuartel.

– ¡Quiero… borre eso, exijo ver el informe acerca de la fabricación, importación y exportación de armas! – le solté al inspector, aguantándome las ganas de agarrarle del cuello de la chaqueta.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Lara, que no me había fijado en que tenía una mesa propia en el despacho del inspector.

– ¡Tu excuñado ha contratado a un francotirador! – grité.

– ¿No tienes a tus amigos, los monstruos digitales, para ayudarte? – me dijo Rivas, con mucho sarcasmo.

– No sé si intenta hacerse el gracioso, o es idiota, pero ¿cree realmente que con un cociente intelectual de 176 no se me hubiera ocurrido que los Digimon me ayudase de haber sido posible? ¡Si hacían cualquier cosa, le volaban la cabeza a Tai!

– ¡No podemos hacer nada! ¡Te niegas a cooperar con mis hombres porque no están a tu altura, ¿qué quieres? – me respondió.

Le solté el cuello, e intenté calmarme.

– ¿Dónde tiene el Gobierno montada la investigación acerca del mundo digital? – le pregunté.

– No recuerdo… – empezó.

– En el Instituto Tecnológico de Chiba – dijo Lara.

Vi cómo el Inspector le lanzó una mirada de enfado.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes, por curiosidad? – pregunté.

– Estudié allí, y durante mis últimos meses, escuché mencionar varias veces a los Digimon. Logré colarme en el reservado que tienen para la investigación.

– Perfecto. Son unos 37 kilómetros de viaje, una hora en coche – dije –. Iré allí, tú vienes también, me irá bien alguien que conozca el sitio. Usted, Inspector, me dejará su placa para tener acceso ilimitado.

– No estoy autorizado para…

– O lo hace… – empecé, bastante enfadado, y miré rápidamente al inspector de arriba abajo – o hablaré con su mujer de lo que hizo anoche al terminar su turno.

Parecía que Rivas quería soltarme un puñetazo, pero en lugar de eso, me entregó la placa. Aunque podía conseguirla por mi cuenta, prefería que supiera lo que iba a hacer.

Volvimos al coche, y me puse en marcha. Tardé un poco en salir de Shibuya, antes de poder encaminarme hacia el Instituto Tecnológico de Chiba.

– Resulta curioso que la investigación no fuera en el Instituto de Tokio – comentó Lara, cuando ya llevábamos diez minutos de viaje.

– Si lo piensas bien, no es tan curioso. El de Tokio es mayor, más conocido, más importante, y por tanto, un objetivo más claro de atacar que el de Chiba – le dije.

¡BUM! El coche de atrás nos dio un golpe. ¡BUM! ¡BUM! Otros dos. No había duda, intentaban que nos matásemos.

– ¡Tentomon, Agumon, encargaros vosotros! – les dije –. ¡No habrá un francotirador, o ya nos hubieran disparado!

Tentomon salió volando por la ventana, y se colocó al lado de la de Agumon, que se agarró a él. Ambos subieron por encima de nosotros, y empezaron a atacar al otro coche, que empezó a moverse en zig-zag. Aproveché ese momento para acelerar, sabía que Tentomon podría seguirnos a esa velocidad.

Cuando parecía que los habíamos despistado, los Digimon volvieron al coche. Poco después, llegábamos a nuestro destino.

Al llegar, decidimos hacer un pequeño parón para ir a comer. Buscamos un puesto de comida rápida, y nos tomamos unos fideos fríos. Lara quería diseñar un plan, pero me negué: prefería actuar de forma impulsiva, y que ocurriese lo que tuviese que pasar. No me fiaba de hacer un plan, siempre terminaban fallando.

Volvimos donde estaba el Instituto Tecnológico. Como es lógico, había estudiantes por todos lados, que se nos quedaban mirando, claramente por causa de Tentomon y Agumon. Lara me llevó inmediatamente donde tenían la zona "apartada".

– ¿No hay timbre? – preguntó Agumon.

– No hace falta – le dije. Pateé la puerta, y al momento, dos hombres armados salieron tras unos arbustos, apuntándome –. Gracias por aparecer – saqué la placa –. Inspector Walter Rivas, querría echar un vistazo a las instalaciones.

Uno de los hombres se acercó, miró la placa, y tecleó algo en un Smartphone (cada vez se usan para más cosas, al final incluso para comer los necesitaremos). Al poco rato, salió un hombre a recibirnos.

Tenía que tener cincuenta años, pese a los restos de crema antiedad que podía verse en alguna arruga. Tenía el pelo totalmente negro, se había pasado con el tinte capilar, además, no se lo había distribuido bien. O no le importaba el aspecto, o llevaba un tiempo sin cobrar, ya que el traje marrón que llevaba estaba desgastado, y las zapatillas tenían varias capas de betún.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – nos preguntó.

– De momento, solo mirar – dijo Lara.

– Sólo personal autorizado…

– Por algo soy de la policía – dije.

Entramos los dos, pero…

– ¿Cómo… dos Digimon? – preguntó.

– En efecto.

Se armó un gran revuelo. Nos llevaron a una sala, y nos pidieron examinar a Tentomon y a Agumon. Les dije que se lo preguntaran a ellos, mientras Lara y yo nos escabullimos a los ordenadores centrales.

– ¿Por aquí?

– Sí, estoy segurísima. Pensé en que quizá podría dejarme caer por aquí y llevarme… algún recuerdo – me dijo.

Bajamos varios niveles, hasta los ordenadores centrales. Uno de los encargados salió a nuestro paso. Le explicamos (sin entrar en detalles) la búsqueda acerca de Smith, y nos dejó pasar.

– Los ordenadores tienen conexión directa con la Universidad de Palo Alto, es allí donde empezó el estudio original – dijo el encargado –, y luego nos aliamos con ellos, por un acuerdo gubernamental, claro.

Empecé a revisar los datos. Eso era un puro revoltijo de letras. De cuando en cuando, lograba localizar el nombre de algún Digimon, o algún atributo, pero nada más. Lamentaba no haber traído mi portátil, aún tenía instalados los programas de cuando éramos los Niños Elegidos.

– ¿Y se pasan el día intentando organizar esa información? – preguntó Lara.

– Sí, en parte. En las plantas superiores, intentamos entender el sistema natural, observamos cómo se comportan, etc.

– ¿No podría decirme donde están los datos descifrados? – pregunté.

– Lamento decir que sólo hay unos diez informes completos – dijo el hombre –. Pero tienen información bastante relevante. Puedo enviársela por un canal cifrado.

– Se agradece. En otras circunstancias, me pasaría el día intentando descifrarlo yo mismo, pero con un caos entre manos, no me será posible.

Me descargué los datos y volví con Agumon y Tentomon. Diez minutos después, volvíamos.

– ¿No vas a leer lo que te ha enviado? – me preguntó Lara.

– Más tarde, en casa. Se nos va a hacer tarde – le respondí.

Agumon y Tentomon nos contaron durante el viaje las pruebas que les habían realizado: escáneres cerebrales, medida de fuerza, habilidades… parecía que las investigación sobre el Digimundo era muy, muy lenta. Quizá debería plantearme ayudarles.

Dejé a Lara bajo su portal y volví a casa. Tai estaba dormido en el sofá.

– ¡Eh, despierta! – le grité.

– Mmmmm… ¿Qué pa-pasa? – me dijo él con un bostezo.

– He estado investigando. Tengo información presuntamente relevante – dije.

– Pues han traído tu nuevo capricho…

Al escuchar eso, corrí a mi habitación. En efecto, ahí estaba: pantalla de 48 pulgadas, táctil, 3D, lectora de DVD, Blu-Ray, y si me descuidaba, me podía leer hasta el pensamiento.

No tardé nada en moverla al comedor, y apartar los muebles. Normalmente, no podría moverlos sólo, pero llevaba un mes esperando la pantalla, y me sentía con fuerzas de desplazar el planeta si hiciera falta.

– ¿Y qué, ya estás libre del shock? – le pregunté mientras colocaba los fijadores en la pared.

– Sí, la siesta me ha reparado – me respondió –, pero en cuanto me encuentre a Smith, le mato.

– No tengas prisa, antes quiero saber qué tiene entre manos.

Me ayudó a terminar de montar la pantalla, y la puse en marcha. En menos de cinco minutos ya la tenía configurada.

– Bueno, vamos a darle un primer uso profesional – dije. Conecté mi teléfono, y empezamos a mirar los datos.

Observamos los detalles de Frigimon, de la Isla File… unos datos acerca de las conductas, y finalmente… no me lo podía creer. Los detalles del Anillo Maligno y la Rueda Negra.

– Será mejor que llames a Ken – dijo Tai, pero le pasé el teléfono para que lo hiciera él.

Anillo Maligno, Rueda Negra, Frigimon… saqué el mapa conceptual, y empecé a unir los detalles.

– Parece que usó eso para controlar a Frigimon – comentó Agumon.

– Vale, veo el caso mucho más claro – dije –. Smith se coló en el ITC, y obtuvo estos informes. Logró colarse también en el mundo digital, y para hacer una prueba, intentó con éxito traer a Frigimon, y controlarle, en vista de cómo está. Se quiere servir del poder de la oscuridad, algo realmente difícil de controlar, podemos contar con que Frigimon puede revelarse contra él. ¿Por qué? Es una conjetura, pero creo que quiere vengarse sin motivo del mundo, por su problema de Párkinson. Aún no he logrado encontrar nada relevante con respecto a la jardinería, pero si había alguien esperándonos, es claro que debe saber algo, habrá que interrogarle.

– Podemos esperar al juicio – dijo Tai.

– No, en cualquier momento Smith puede cansarse, es una contrarreloj aleatoria, no podemos esperar. La D, la V, y la O, me intentan decir algo, pero lamento admitir que aún no lo he sacado en claro. Y está claro que está buscando que le atrape, se aburre mucho o me toma por un prepotente y quiere dejarme en ridículo.

– En tal caso, no anda desencaminado – comentó Tai con una risilla.

– La culpa es tuya por insistir en que nos pusieran reconocimiento en los periódicos – le dije –. Tentomon, Agumon, necesito que hagáis algo por mi.

Les pedí que fueran a buscar los informes a los locales donde tenía gente vigilando, ya que me sorprendía llevar varios días sin recibir siquiera un "sin novedades".

Diez minutos después de que se fueran, llamaron a la puerta.


	9. Una deducción y un secuestro

**Gaby M A** Pues mira, el inspector visitó un "local de fiestas nocturno"... creo que con eso me hago entender, no voy a dar detalles en el fic :P Y si, Izzy puede resultar chantajista, por pura necesidad del momento.

* * *

><p><em>A partir de este episodio, la narración vuelve a manos de Tai.<em>

— ¡Lara! — comenté cuando fui a abrir la puerta —. No te esperábamos.

— Lo se. Supongo que Izzy está en casa — me dijo.

— Sí, en el salón.

— De acuerdo — me dijo, mientras entraba —. ¿Tu estás mejor del susto del francotirador?

— Sí, desde luego.

Izzy se había sentado frente la pantalla, donde había empezado a copiar todo el mapa conceptual.

— Izzy, me has decepcionado. ¿Porqué no has ido todavía a ayudar a mi vecina? — le dijo Lara.

Izzy no respondió.

— Parece mentira que no hayas hecho nada por ella. ¿Tanto te cuesta? ¡Si realmente fueras tanto como te crees, podrías resolverlo en menos de un día! ¡Parece que ya sólo vives para encontrar a mi ex-cuñado! ¡Reacciona un poco, el mundo se expande!

— Tai, creo que ya tengo la clave de esto, y me sorprende haber estado tan ciego, voy a tener que volver usar el Cerebrain Training.

— ¡¿Me has escuchado? — preguntó Lara.

— Emmm, no. Tiendo a ignorar las tonterías que me dicen, no me sirven absolutamente para nada, y no merece la pena ni que me entere de ellas, sobran en el mundo — respondió él.

Lara parecía tener ganas de querer darle una bofetada. En lugar de eso, se apartó un poco, y tomó aire.

— Bueno, y ¿cuál es la clave? — pregunté.

— Muy sencillo. D, V, O. ¿No recuerdas ningún Digimon con esas letras, y relacionado con las Ruedas Negras o los Anillos Malignos? — me dijo.

— Pues... pues... no... no, no puede ser... ¿estás seguro de...?

— Totalmente — respondió —. Devimon. Estoy convencido de que pretende usarle para obtener el poder. Como también estoy convencido de que no puede controlarlo aún.

— ¿Seguro?

— Totalmente. Es el poder de la Oscuridad, un concepto que pocos logran entender, y aún menos, dominar. Pero también estoy seguro que debe tener algún plan en la cabeza para conseguirlo. Y siendo él, puede tratarse de cualquier cosa. Sólo me queda encontrar el maldito escondite.,

— Izzy, cuando termines la conversación, ¿te importaría hacerme un poco de caso? — preguntó Lara.

— Sí, te va a hacer caso, os dejo solos — dije, y me fui a mi cuarto. Pude escuchar un "oye, tú" que me dedicó Izzy antes de cerrar la puerta... aunque no tenía intención de no enterarme de qué ocurría.

Saqué mi portátil para ver una película, pero al empezar a escuchar murmullos en el salón, decidí asomarme. Lara estaba a escasos milímetros de Izzy, rozando los labios de él con los de ella, mientras le insistía en que ayudara al caso del secuestro. Izzy, por su parte, estaba totalmente inmóvil, y sorprendentemente, parecía no sentir ningún tipo de atracción, aunque noté que mentía. Hacía un movimiento hacia atrás con el pie. Decidí dejarles solos, y volvía mi película, durmiendo poco después.

Me sorprendió despertarme en lo que me pareció muy poco tiempo. Izzy había entrado en mi habitación, y había abierto la ventana, la luz entraba de lleno en mi dormitorio.

— Despierta, vamos a investigar el secuestro del viejo ese que tenemos pendiente — fue lo único que dijo, antes de salir lleno de energía por la puerta.

Imaginando lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, me levanté y salí. No me molesté ni en cambiarme de ropa. Las raras ocasiones en que Izzy había aceptado llevar un secuestro, habíamos terminado bastante sucios por tener que colarnos por una ventana, o las ventanas del sótano, así que prefería no ir impecable.

Al llegar a mi coche, no pude evitar enfadarme.

— ¡¿Qué le ha pasado? —le solté.

— Ah, cierto, no te lo comenté... los hombres de Smith, que nos hicieron una visita a la carrera...

— ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! — grité.

— Por favor, sólo es un coche.

No pude contenerme. Le di un puñetazo, tirándole hacia atrás (incluso me dolió la mano por pegarle). Izzy se incorporó, acariciandose la mandibula.

— Bueno, supongo que me lo merecía... aunque esta se la guardo a los que nos persiguieron. Vamonos.

De camino a la casa, le pregunté:

— ¿Agumon y Tentomon?

— Tengo aliados por muchos sitios, creo que antes de mañana habrán regresado. Agumon seguro que termina antes, le mandé a los que estaban más cerca — me respondió.

— Sería distinto si pudieran digievolucionar, ¿verdad? — comenté.

— Sin duda, pero si los Dioses Digitales han "cortado" el flujo de la digievolución en nuestro mundo, no podemos hacer nada. Además, así es más — sonrió — divertido.

Llegamos al piso del anciano. Llamamos al timbre, y nos abrió la señora del otro día. Aunque seguía molesta, respondió a Izzy todo lo que le preguntó (obvio, si no, no podríamos ayudarla).

— Así que su marido siempre va con sandalias de madera, y va a pasear al parque...

— Sí, todos los días, a la misma hora, hasta la misma hora, desde las cuatro hasta las ocho. Yo iría con él, pero estoy mal de la cadrera.

— Ya veo... — sacó su teléfono y realizó una llamada — ¿Lara? Te pregunté el sitio donde más solía estar el vie... anciano. … No, en su casa estoy, me refería al bar. … Vale, de acuerdo, adiós.

— ¿El bar? — preguntó la mujer.

— Sí, estoy seguro de que ese hombre pierde allí las tardes, y confío en no equivocarme, que pase un buen día.

Nos dirigimos a continuación al bar.

— Supuse que la mujer no sabría que el marido se pasa las tardes de copa en copa. No me explico como logra disimularlo. Quizá siempre se le va la olla, y no se distingue mucho de cuando ha bebido... — empezó a contarme.

— Ya... no me interesa — le respondí —. Por cierto, ¿que tal anoche con Lara?

— No sé de qué me hablas — me dijo, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

— Claro que no, por seso estuvo a punto de comerte los labios en el salón.

— Lo que allí pasara sólo es asunto nuestro, fin de la historia, se acabó, adiós.

No pude evitar reirme. Cuando llegamos al bar (situado en una zona tranquila, sin mucha gente), entramos. Izzy se agachó, y empezó a observar el suelo. Miré alrededor: estaba vacío. Menos mal, no soportaría que empezara a hacer el ridículo.

— Madera... — se levantó y miró los muebles — Metálicos... perfecto, sin duda, estamos en una pista excelente, pocas cosas podrían engañarnos. ¡Camarero, necesito hablar con el dueño, somos de la policía!

El dueño salió de su despacho. Un hombre bajo, un poco "relleno", y con una barba espesa.

— Necesitamos información del hombre que solía venir por las tardes, siempre en las mismas horas.

— Pues... no se que quiere saber, un hombre mayor, muy simpático, que siempre va arrastrando los pies, con sus chanclas de madera...

— Me he dado cuenta por cómo tiene el suelo, las marcas de madera se distinguen del resto. ¿Alguien más suele venir con chanclas de madera?

— No que me haya fijado.

— ¿Y no le notó raro, o vio algo raro la última vez que le vio?

— Para nada, salió como siempre, cantando... — dijo el dueño, aunque le interrumpió el camarero.

— Yo sí noté algo. En lugar de irse recto, como siempre, al salir giró hacia la izquierda.

— ¿Y no vio a nadie extraño por la zona? — salté.

— No, eso no.

— Muy bien, gracias, muy amables, nos vamos ya.

Salimos del bar. Izzy volvió a hacer la búsqueda, siguiendo una línea recta, hasta que se detuvo en medio de la calle.

— ¡Mierda!

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Huellas de neumático, y desaparece el rastro de la madera.

— ¿Y no puede ser que hayan limpiado?

— Entonces no habría ningún rastro. Cuando entramos a la casa, me fijé en los calzados, todas las chanclas que había eran de la misma madera, sauce. He logrado fijarme en la resina que deja ese hombre al arrastrar sus pies, y aquí desaparece, tuvieron que montarle en un coche. Sin embargo, no cambia la forma de pisada. O fue voluntariamente sin saber qué iba a pasarle, o le amenazaron con una pistola.

—¿Alguna idea de por dónde pudieron ir? — pregunté.

— Muchas, conozco el mapa de toda la ciudad, las señales, y los ritmos de los semáforos. Miles de combinaciones. Parece que han logrado despistarnos...

— ¿Despistarnos? — pensé —. Izzy, ¿y si es eso? Despiastar a los que sigan la pista...

— Explícate, y claro.

— Pues que... de aquí a la puerta de ese portal hay sólo diez metros. Quizá le leventaron aquí para despistarnos, y entraron en el portal... fingirían haber huído en coche, y le tendrían aquí, donde no sospecharíamos...

— Brillante... ¡BRILLANTE! ¡Retiro lo dicho, tienes madera para esto! — dijo Izzy, corriendo al edificio.

— ¿Alguna vez has dicho lo contrario a mis espaldas? — le pregunté.

— ¿Eh, que? No se a qué te refieres — me dijo, mientras usaba su ganzúa para abrir la puerta del portal.

Estaba oscuro, aunque se mantenía en buen estado. No tenía pinta de estar abandonado.

— Quizá me equivoqué... — dije.

— No... hay restos de resina, fíjate en los bordes de algunos peldaños... además, muchas veces conviene más ir a un sitio habitado, se sospecha menos que pueda ocurrir algo. Los asesinos "siempre saludan", ¿recuerdas?

Empezamos a subir escalones. Llegó un punto, entre el primer y el segundo piso, que las marcas minúsculas desaparecieron del todo.

— Debieron quitarle el calzado, montaría mucho ruido.

— Exacto —dijo Izzy, que siguió subiendo.

Continuamos escaleras arriba, hasta que se detuvo en el cuarto piso.

— Si los cálculos no me fallan, es aquí.


	10. A lo loco

**Gaby M A** Pues de momento sólo hay "tonteo". Quizá más adelante ponga algo más serio. Y sí, algo se le tiene que pegar a Tai, si van todo el día juntos._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Esta parte del episodio está narrada por Satoru Smith.<em>

Me aburro. Me aburro. El mundo está tan... inactivo... corriente... no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol. Desde mi escondite, admito que siento ganas de salir corriendo al piso de ese sabelotodo presuntuoso de Izzy y provocarle para que salga en mi persecución. Ya sería más de lo que ha hecho hasta ahora.

A mi espalda se acerca uno de mis informadores. Espero que traiga noticias interesantes.

— A ver, dime qué me traes, y rápido, que estoy aburrido — le digo.

— Izzy ha averiguado lo de Devimon.

— ¡Por fin! — grité, saltando —. Empezaba a caérseme el mito... ha tardado mucho. ¿Y de este sitio?

— Sigue perdido.

— Oh... aún no ha soltado al viejo... aunque no me queda esperanza de que con esa pista lo logre... — protesté. Saqué mi teléfono, y envié un recado a los que se encargaban del secuestro —. No se han fijado en tí, ¿verdad?

— El sigilo es mi especialidad.

— Perfecto — le respondo con orgullo —. Un solo fallo y todo se habrá acabado... para tí.

Noto que le tiembla el labio antes de irse. Me encanta tener a todos mis contactos así de controlados... no como esos idiotas que envié a que detuvieran a Izzy cuando iba al Instituto Tecnológico de Chiba... aunque me alivió saber que no se había entretenido mucho en descifrar él algo... me tomaría la delantera, y entonces el juego perdería su gracia.

Decido tomarme el café que me han traído hace un rato. … otra vez me tiembla la mano, ¡joder! Lanzo la taza contra la pared por rabia, rompiéndola en mil trozos, la taza, se entiende. Suspiro. Me miro la mano... mi gran debilidad. El único problema del que no he podido desprenderme... En ese momento, me suena el teléfono. El informático.

— Dime.

— Jefe, hemos progresado a la hora de controlar a la bestia.

— Voy para allá.

Salgo de mi oficina, si puede llamarse así, y bajo en el ascensor un par de plantas. Si es cierto que han progresado, y lo han hecho lo suficiente, a partir de ahora me aburriré mucho. Sólo me quedaría romper los códigos.

En la sala del informático, me le encuentro echando una partida al Hungry Birds. Es fácil verle, cada pared es una pantalla conectada a la máquina que tanto dinero me costó montar... y robar, claro, no todo lo que necesitaba se podía conseguir en tiendas.

— ¿Para esto te pago? — le digo.

— No, me estaba tomando mi pausa de las once, hasta dentro de diez minutos no me toca otra — me dice.

— Qué gracioso, de verdad — digo con tono aburrido —. A ver, qué progresos has hecho, cabeza prodigiosa, sé breve.

— Pues ya sé como controlar a Devimon, y estoy a punto de hacer que funcione.

— Explícamelo.

En una de las pantallas, muestra una figura y varios circulos que salen de ella.

— Eso sería Devimon. Las esferas, su oscuridad, en forma de "Ruedas Negras". El flujo de energía es hacia fuera... pues no se como no he pensado antes en inventir ese flujo, volver contra él, y usarlo para doblegarlo.

— Es la primera vez que logro ver el motivo por el cual cuento contigo para mi plan — le digo con alegría —. ¿Y crees que podrás hacerlo, verdad?

— Si no, no me hubiera molestado en llamarte. Estoy en ello y creo que podría tenerlo en dos semanas.

— ¡¿Tanto? — me enfadan los plazos largos.

— ¿Qué mas da, si hasta que los de la fase de desbloqueo no terminen su trabajo no podrás hacer nada?

Maldición, el joputa tiene razón. Con qué ganas le pegaba un tiro y me lo quitaba de enmedio por impertinente... pero claro, le necesito. Como la mitad de la gente que me rodea.

— Muy bien, ya hablaré con los de abajo. De momento, intenta colarte de nuevo en Chiba. Cualquier documento que pueda parecer interesante en lo más mínimo, aunque sólo tenga un nombre, o una nota con un chiste. Tenemos que lograrlo.

— ¿No va a darle tiempo a Izzy para...?

— Tiene tiempo de sobra, y si fuera tan bueno como presume, ya nos habría vencido.

Me voy de allí, y decido salir ir por los jardines. A ver cómo han crecido los geranios, que ya hace tiempo que los planté.

_Desde aquí, la narración vuelve a manos de Tai._

— Es en ese piso.

— ¿Cómo lo sa...? marcas del suelo, seguro — le dije.

— Obvio. Tenemos dos opciones... plan A o plan B. ¿Cuál prefieres? — comentó.

— Pues... — me sorprendía que me preguntara — ¿qué diferencia hay?

— Con la primera podemos fingir que somos de la compañía de la luz para hacer una inspección.

— Paso — respondí. Odiaba disfrazarme —. Hagamos el plan B. ¿De qué trata?

Por toda respuesta, Izzy se lanzó contra la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué haces? — grité.

— ¡¿A tí que te parece, lumbreras? ¡Echar la puerta abajo y liberar al viejo por la fuerza!

— Buen plan, sí.

Le ayudé y tras golpear la puerta dos veces, logramos echarla abajo.

— ¡Quieto todo el mundo! ¡Esto es...!

Nos topamos con tres tipos apuntandonos con un rifle cada uno.

— Una putada, Izzy. Esto es una putada — comenté.

— El jefe tenía razón, ha sabido encontrarnos — dijo un tipo de unos cuarenta años y con la cara llena de cortes —. Sin embargo, si no hubiera echo tanto ruido, sí podría habernos pillado desprevenidos.

— Aprende a afeitarte y luego hablamos — murmuró Izzy.

— ¿Como dices?

— ¡Aprende a afeitarte y luego hablamos! — le gritó.

El tipo parecía con ganas de pegarle un puñetazo... le entendía perfectamente.

— Así que tú eres el tipo que dicen que ha salido de las novelas de Sherlock Holmes, ¿no? — dijo en su lugar — Pues no veo que tengas parecido con él. Holmes era inteligente. Tú en cambio te has metido en la casa del lobo.

Izzy me hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. Normalmente, eso significaba que iba a hacer alguna tontería, para que le cubriera las espaldas.

— Desde donde estoy puedo ver que te has divorciado de tu mujer recientemente, que ganaste el juicio a pesar de haberle sido infiel, pero que la echas de menos ya que te encuentras sólo. Además, aceptaste trabajar para Smith por el simple hecho de tener que hacer algo con tu vida.

El cuarentón se lanzó a por él. Pasó por mi lado, y aproveché que tenía la pistola a mano para golpearle en la cabeza, y agacharme. Izzy también se dejó caer, y con una patada derribó a otro de los hombres. El que quedaba estaba totalmente paralizado por lo que acababa de ver. Izzy sacó su pistola, y le ordenó bajar el arma.

Mientras Izzy llamaba a Walter Rivas, empecé a buscar por la casa. No tardé en encontrar al viejo secuestrado, atado a una silla, e inconsciente.

— ¡Izzy! - le llamé.

Cuando apareció, señalé el pecho del anciano. Habían pintado una "V", pero esta vez de color azul en lugar de en negro.

— Otra pista...

— Y última — dijo una voz robotizada que nos sonaba mucho.

Buscamos un poco, y encontramos una cámara, un micrófono y un altavoz.

— Muy bien, chicos. ¡Venga, que las escondo otra vez! ¡Buscad!

— ¿Te burlas de nosotros, Smith? — preguntó Izzy.

— Oh, pues claro que sí. ¡Si aún no me has encontrado es que eres idiota! Y ya te aviso, no te molestes en rastrear la señal. Sería inútil. Me voy a regar mis plantas.

Izzy lanzó los objetos con rabia. Pero hizo bien, ya que a los cinco segundos, los objetos pitaron y explotaron.

— Volvamos a casa.

De camino a nuestro piso, le pregunté.

— ¿Cómo supiste la vida del caracortada?

— Su mano derecha estaba morena, excepto en un fragmento del dedo, ahí hubo un anillo hasta hace poco, si fuera únicamente un complemento, seguiría ahí: alianza de compromiso que se ha quitado, probablemente por divorcio. Infiel, una conjetura que estoy seguro de haber acertado, en la misma calle donde estábamos había un burdel. Vi una resvista adulta bajo un sofá, estaba muy salido. Que había ganado el juicio es evidente ya que no había pena en su cara, aunque echa de menos la convivencia para tener compañía, de ahí que se uniera a Smith: para que le asignaran dos compañeros, por no hablar de tood esos cortes d ecuando se afeita: si estuviera su mujer con él, le habría curado las heridas, pero ya comprobamos que es un inútil, fácil y simple, ya que todo se confirmó cuando intentó atacarme.

— Sabes que no estaré siempre para cubrirte las espaldas, ¿no? Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices delante de ciertas personas.

Izzy asintió, pero supe que significaba que le daba igual. Él no quería cambiar. Con suerte, nunca ocurriría nada lo suficientemente serio para que le pasara factura.

— Por cierto, ya que el señor Rivas no me ha pagado aún el caso del niño secuestrado, le he dicho que a cambio te pague la reparción del coche, yo aprovecharía para añadirle algún complemento.

— Oh... gracias — le dije. Me sorprendió que hubiera tenido ese detalle.

Al volver al piso, nos encontramos con que Agumon había vuelto. Había hablado con todos los que Izzy le había pedido, pero sin resultados. Decidimos tomarnos algo mientras esperábamos. Una hora más tarde, apareció Tentomon.

— ¡Ha ocurrido algo gordo! ¡Se trata de Kari! — gritó. Un par de segundos después, escuché un ruido de cristales rotos. Miré abajo, y había sido yo: me había cargado la copa por apretarla, y me sangraba ligeramente la mano


	11. Resuelta la ecuación

**Gaby M A **Puede que le subestime. Es un juego de inteligencia, hay que ir con ojo. Y Kari... ya veré que hago con ella, jeje.

* * *

><p>Corrí al baño para vendarme la herida. Sin embargo, no lograba encontrar las vendas. Mi mente estaba centrada en mi hermana.<p>

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado? — grité desde donde estaba.

— Me ha avisado Biyomon mientras volvía aquí — dijo Tentomon —. Los demás del grupo os han intentado llamar, pero... no respondíais el teléfono.

Miré mi teléfono: sin conexión de red. Volví al comedor. El teléfono de Izzy estaba igual. Qué raro.

— ¡¿Y quién la ha raptado? — grité.

— Unos enmascarados en una furgoneta... lo más curioso, era la propia furgoneta.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Izzy.

— Tenía una ecuación pintada — respondió Tentomon —. Sora fue quien lo vio. Y logró hacerle una foto, te la ha mandado por email.

Izzy saltó a su ordenador. Bajó el archivo, que mandó de inmediato a su pantalla digital. Intenté leerlo, pero me parecía imposible. Izzy, en cambio, se sentó, y empezó a calcular mentalmente. Cinco minutos después, mientras seguía pensando, llamaron a la puerta.

— ¡Lara, que sorpresa... que no hayas venido antes, creo que estás pasando aquí más tiempo que en tu casa estos días! — le dije.

— Hazme caso y cambia de compañero de piso, se te está pegando el sarcasmo — me respondió.

— Estoy enfadado... han secuestrado a mi hermana y...

— ¡Veintitrés! — gritó Izzy desde el salón.

Corrimos allí.

— ¿Qué dices? — pregunté.

— ¡La respuesta de la ecuación es veintitrés!

— Vale, ¿y qué?

— Eso tiene que ir unido a las pistas... tenemos el número "23", la nueva V...

Izzy se sentó en seiza encima de la mesa. Pasaron unas horas, tanto que llegó a oscurecer. De vez en cuando, movía los labios y murmuraba. Por otro lado, Lara me sometió a un interrogatorio sobre nuestra aventura en el Digimundo. Con la ayuda de Agumon y Tentomon, logré contarle todo lo ocurrido.

De pronto, y sin aviso, a Izzy le cambió la cara a la más absoluta de las alegrías, y dió un grito que nos hizo sobresaltarnos.

— ¡Lo tengo! ¡Se donde se oculta!

— ¡¿Donde?

— Hay 23 barrios especiales en Tokyo. Las letras que nos hemos ido encontrando, las originales "D", "V" y "O", forman parte de dos nombres. El primero, es Devimon. Sin embargo, no hay ciudades que en japonés utilicen la letra "V", de ahí la que escribieron en color distinto en el viejo. Doble V, o W. Sólo hay un barrio de los 23 especiales que contengan "D", "O" y "W": Edogawa, situada al lado del río del mismo nombre, una buena vía de escape en caso de emergencia y una vez hayas terminado de alucinar con la explicación, envía un mail a todos mis contactos de esa zona para que busquen a Smith.

Aunque me cansaba recibir tantas órdenes, tenía que hacerlo. Saber que mi hermana estaba en manos de ese tipo... en cuanto le viera, le iba a faltar mundo para correr. Lara parecía desconcertada.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? — preguntó a Izzy —. Ese 23 podría ser cualquier cosa.

— Muy bien, dime ejemplos — le respondió él. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a hablar —. ¿Ves? Nada. ¡Tiene que ser eso!

— ¿Y por qué no mandas a los hombres de Rivas?

— ¿A los hombres de Rivas? Claaaaaaaaro... anda, échate a dormir, que veo que el cerebro no te funciona correctamente... hazle un reboot.

Pareció molestarle, pero Izzy la ignoró, se tumbó en el sofá y se pudo a jugar con su teléfono. Parecía relajado por el hecho de saber dónde podíamos encontrar al tipo.

— ¿Siempre eres tan agradable? — le dijo ella.

— Tai es testigo, si me lo propongo, puedo ser mucho más inaguantable. Pero es algo que no importa cuando eres el mejor... bueno, — miró la mirada de advertencia que le hice —, cuando te consideran el mejor. Deben recurrir a tí a la fuerza.

— Y al final terminará pasándole factura — comentaron Agumon y Tentomon.

— Con el dinero que gano con esto podré pagarla — dijo sin darle importancia —. Por cierto, viene Sora.

— ¿Cómo lo has averiguado? ¿Has escuchado el ruido de un motor por la ventana que sólo tiene su modelo de coche? — preguntó Lara, con cierto tono de burla.

— ¿Has notado su perfume en el ambiente? — dijo Agumon.

— Seguro que ha detectado el temblor que provocan sus pisadas — Tentomon tampoco pudo callarse un comentario.

— Nada de eso, lo he visto en el geolocalizador — respondió Izzy.

Tuve que reirme. Pero el condenado tenía razón, a los tres minutos, Sora llamaba al piso.

— Hola, Tai.

— Buenas noches. ¿Qué pasa?

— Eso te iba a preguntar, ¿cómo estás?

— ¿Yo? De maravilla. El que va a estar mal como caiga en mis manos va a ser Smith.

La invité a pasar (aunque aún estaba dolido por la cita anterior).

— Bien hecho lo de la foto, Sora. Ya he estrechado el círculo en varios kilómetros sobre dónde estará Smith — dijo Izzy, que continuaba con su teléfono en el sofá.

— Em... — dije — presentaciones. Sora, ella es Lara, del cuartel. Lara, ella es Sora, una amiga.

Tras las presentaciones típicas, Sora nos sugirió salir a cenar. Sin embargo, yo no tenía el cuerpo para salir, de forma que encargamos comida. Tras una velada tranquila, decidimos retirarnos.

— Por cierto, Izzy, quería comentarte unas cosas antes de irme — le dijo Lara.

— Muy bien... ve a mi habitación... ahora voy.

Ella le obedeció.

— Sabes que quiere "comentarte", espero — le dijo Sora.

— No tengo ni idea — respondió él. Sorprendentemente, lo decía en serio —. Dejo el teléfono conectado a la pantalla, si descubrieran algo, nos avisará.

— Muy bien, buenas noches.

Izzy se fue a su habitación. Sora, por su parte, se me acercó un poco.

— Tai... quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó la otra noche.

— No tienes que hacerlo. Es tu decisión...

— Pero nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, y sólo por eso...

— No estoy muy receptivo ahora mismo — dije, cortándola —. Ya hablamos cuando esté mas... a lo que tengo que estar.

— Muy bien... que descanses.

Se levantó y se fue. Yo fui a mi dormitorio, y me tumbé en la cama. Estaba preocupadísimo por mi hermana, y tenía la cabeza como un bombo. No se cuándo logré dormirme, pero me dio la impresión de no haber descansado cuando Izzy me llamó.

— ¡Arriba! ¡Le tienen!

Aún dormido, fui al salón. En la pantalla aparecían imágenes de un edificio.

— En ese es. Han logrado localizarle.

— ¿Vamos a ir para allá? — preguntó Lara, saliendo de la habitación.

— Sí, ahora mis... no, mierda... — dijo Izzy, enfadado —. No puedo... tengo un asunto con el inspector Rivas.

— ¡¿Y no puedes esperar? ¡Mi hermana está en manos de ese loco! — le grité.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Tu hermana! ¡Adelantaros vosotros, que iré en cuanto pueda!

Muy enfadado, apunté la dirección exacta, y corrí a mi coche, con Lara y Agumon pisándome los talones.

— ¡Tai, vas a hacer que te detengan por exceso de velocidad! — dijo Agumon.

— ¡Les pasaré por encima con el coche! — respondí, mientras intentaba acelerar lo máximo posible.

— Tai, relájate. Si nos matamos, tu hermana no se salvará.

Relajé un poco el pedal del acelerador.

— Por cierto, ¿lo pasaste bien anoche? — le comenté a Lara.

— Bastante, aunque se hizo de rogar. O no entiende las insinuaciones, o le gusta jugar — respondió con una sonrisa.

— Con un "sí" o "no" me hubiera bastado, no quiero saber lo que prepara para... "eso".

Ella y Agumon se rieron.

— Agumon, es probable que te necesite. Tira todas las puertas abajo con tu ataque.

— De acuerdo, Tai.

Un rato algo largo después, llegamos a Edogawa. Callejeando un poco, logramos encontrar el edificio, uno grande, y gris, con apenas ventanas. Siguiendo mis órdenes, Agumon derribó la puerta con su ataque y entramos. Sólo había un ascensor y unas escaleras.

— ¿Por dónde podríamos ir? — comenté.

— En ambos casos, puede ser una encerrona... aunque me fío más de las escaleras.

— Bien pensado... y hay dos, unas que suben y otras que descienden. ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Arriba o abajo?

— Abajo, creo —dijo Lara.

Empezamos a descender las escaleras. Agumon y yo ibamos delante. Saqué la pistola, preparado por si en algún momento, aparecía alguno de los hombres de Smith. Tras bajar tres plantas, nos encontramos un motor de tamaño considerable.

— ¡Bien, chicos! ¡El juego va a terminar!


	12. El relato de Smith

Nos dimos la vuelta. Smith nos observaba desde una plataforma en la pared, un par de metros por encima de nuestras cabezas. Levanté la pistola y disparé. Agumon atacó también, pero una especie de barrera surgió, cubriéndole.

— Vaya… esto de los campos de fuerza es realmente efectivo… mmm… aunque por el precio que tienen, ya pueden serlo — comentó Smith —. ¿Por qué tanto rencor, Yagami? ¿Aún estás enfadado, total, porque mi francotirador te tuvo en la mirilla cinco minutos?

— ¡No es eso! ¡Mi hermana! ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana? — le grité.

— ¿Y yo que se?

— ¡Cabrón! ¡Se la llevaron tus hombres en la furgoneta!

— ¡Oye, no te pases! ¿Una furgoneta y un secuestro? ¿En serio crees que soy tan vulgar? — dijo. Ciertamente, parecía que era cierto que le molestaba esa acusación —. ¿Y qué furgoneta?

— La de tu última pista, una con una fórmula matemática que nos desveló que estabas en uno de los 23 barrios especiales — respondí, mirando alrededor por si viera a mi hermana.

Smith parecía sorprendido.

— Pues tenéis que dar las gracias… tenéis un aliado. Yo no he enviado ninguna furgoneta… aunque supongo que un aliado tampoco se llevaría a tu hermana — dijo, tras una pausa reflexiva.

— No juegues conmigo… — le amenacé.

— No. Con el único que juego es con el pelirrojo… que por cierto, ¿dónde está?

— Tenía trabajo.

Entonces, Smith empezó a reírse. Admito que no me gustó nada. Habiéndole visto como le había visto la vez anterior, éste podría hace runa locura.

— Oh… — dijo al fin —, cómo fui tan ingenuo… he ganado… y no he tenido que hacer apenas esfuerzos para lograrlo… supongo que se habrá dado cuenta y por eso no se ha animado a venir — dijo, con un extraño gesto en la mano.

— ¡¿Qué dices? — en ese momento, noté que alguien me ataba las manos a la espalda —. ¿Pero qué?

Era Lara quien me había atado. A su lado, había aparecido Frigimon, sin que nos diéramos cuenta, y también ataba a Agumon.

— ¡Sucia perra traidora! — le grité —. ¡Has estado pasándole información, ¿verdad? ¡Desde el principio!

— No, Yagami, no, desde el principio no… desde que me enteré que trabajaba en el despacho de Rivas… ¡pero ya habrá tiempo para que os contéis eso! ¡Ahora, seguidme!

Una escalera bajó de la plataforma. Me negué a seguirle… pero en ese momento, Smith sacó una pistola y me apuntó. Sabiendo que no tendría ninguna oportunidad, de mala gana, fui tras él, seguido por Lara, Agumon y Frigimon.

Recorrimos unos cientos de metros, varias veces arriba y abajo. Ya no sabía si estábamos encima del suelo, o si continuábamos debajo. Estaba realmente enfadado con Lara… así que había intentado (y conseguido) restregarse con Izzy sólo para saber cómo iba la investigación. Con razón se nos adelantaba siempre.

— Por cierto, capullo — le dije a Smith —, ¿qué diablos tienes contra Izzy, si se puede saber?

— Ah, esa es una buena pregunta, y perdona el topicazo de mi respuesta — dijo, mientras montábamos en un ascensor y volvíamos a bajar) —. El simple hecho de la prepotancia.

— Izzy es prepotente con todos, y no verás a nadie más cometiendo esta locura.

— No es por eso. Yo fui durante años compañero de clase de Izzy. Siempre a su sombra, sus brillantes resultados eclipsban los míos, ligeramente inferiores. Izzy, el gran genio de la informática, mientras yo, secundario ignorado… — esa frase sonó con un tono de gran desprecio.

— Podrías haberte aplicado un poco más — le respondí.

— Imposible. Tenía algo más entre manos… antes de que tu amigo el "genio" y todos vosotros, de hecho, entrarais al Digimundo, yo ya lo había descubierto, e intentaba entrar en él. Pero no me fue posible. ¡Y el hijo de perra lo logró, en varias ocasiones!

— Muchos entramos…

— Ya, pero vosotros no estáis a mi nivel — dijo, quitándole importancia —. Así que, en cuanto me fue posible, me fui al único sitio donde pensé que estaría en paz con este asunto; el ejército. Pero por ciertos problemas… — añadió mirando a su mano — … tardé poco en regresar a lo civil. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa, cuando leí en los titulares que Izzy se estaba dedicando a las tareas de un detective, logrando aún más fama. ¡Y eso me repatea el estómago!

En ese momento, el ascensor se detuvo. Cuando salimos, escuchamos un golpe.

— Mmm… habrá que revisar la suspensión o algo… en fin, ya llegamos.

Llegamos por un pequeño pasillo a una sala con una puerta enorme en una pared, un monitor de vigilancia en otra, y un gran motor con una serie de engranajes que ocupaba el centro de la sala. Era además bastante grande, pues el motor no estab en el piso, sino en un agujero abierto.

— Permite que termine mi historia, antes de explicarte qué hay aquí — pidió Smith —. Llegó un momento en que me harté. Simple y llanamente. Y decidí hacer lo imposible para superar a Izzy. ¿Y qué mejor que en los campos de la astucia y los Digimon? Por eso decidí traer a Devimon… y aquí estará en breve.

Señaló la puerta.

— Y tú, Lara, le ayudaste, ¿no?

— No tuve remedio — me dijo murmurando.

— ¡Ah! Encima, extorsionador. ¡Lo tienes todo!

— Tai, no te canses… estamos en un lío — me dijo Agumon, que apenas podía hablar del frío que tenía al llevar tras él a Frigimon tanto tiempo.

— Por eso hablo, peor no podemos estar.

— Bueno, Yagami, todo sea dicho a favor de Lara, si ella no me contaba lo que hacíais… vosotros moriríais… no ha sido tan mala chica, ¿no?

— ¡Ya! ¡Como si fueras a dejarnos vivos ahora! — repliqué.

Lara se apartó un poco. Parecía que no quería hablar. Smith, por su parte, se había puesto a mirar la puerta y el monitor, aunque siguió hablando.

— ¡Claro que voy a dejaros vivos! No me interesa mataros. Con Devimon en mi poder, y sin que vosotros podáis hacer digievolucionar a vuestros compañeros… ¿qué más necesito? Podré hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera, y no podrá impedírmelo nada. Iréis siempre tras mí… y antes de que me pilléis, habré vuelto a ganar. Así una vez, y otra, y otra y otra…

Estaba claro que estaba encantado con la situación. Y en efecto, precía todo perdido.

En ese momento, Agumon logró escapar de Frigimon y con un ataque, le lanzó hacia atrás. Aprovechó para liberarme de mis ataduras, antes de ir a por el motor.

Sin embargo, éste soltó una bocanada de humo negro que Agumon inhaló, quedando inconsciente. Corrí a su lado.

— Sólo duerme — afirmó Lara, que también se había acercado.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Podías haber dicho algo! Así que por esto dijiste que bajásemos, ¿no? Para tendernos la trampa.

— No sabía dónde estaría Smith… además, ¿cómo pensabas enfrentarte a él?

En eso no había pensado, pero en aquel momento me importaba bien poco. Sólo quería encontrar la forma de que Smith no lo lograse.

— ¡Media hora! En sólo media hora, esto estará acabado. Y por cierto, mis agentes especiales me informan de que Izzy aún no ha salido de la comisaría desde que entró. Así que, es definitivo… le he derrotado.

Se acercó a mí.

— Toma — me dijo, acercándome un teléfono —. Avísale. Dile que corra. Que venga cuanto antes. ¡Llamale! Me sorprendería mucho que lograse frustrar mis planes. Ha tenido un gran margen de tiempo.

Sin dudarlo, cogí el teléfono e hice la llamada. Pero Izzy no daba señal.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ni siquiera atiende las llamadas. Pues bien… podéis sentaros y esperar, o…

Me lancé contra él y le tiré de un puñetazo. Él se levantó, y trató de devolvérmelo. Logré cubrirme, pero sabía que incluso si lograba, milagrosamente, dejar fuera de combate a Smith, sus hombres estarían por el resto del edificio… y aún quedaba el hecho de que la operación continuaba.

Smith, no obstante, cesó.

— Ya decidiré qué hacer contigo. El proceso va a completarse, y esto merece buena música para la ocasión…

Con un mando a distancia, empezó a sonar la "Boccata y fuga in re minor" de Bach.

— Me encanta esta melodía. Lara, por cierto, quedas despedida. Bueno, en realidad, ahora podré contratar y despedir a quien quiera…

— ¡Estás loco! ¡No sabes lo que es el poder de la oscuridad, ¿verdad?

— Algo muy poderoso que hay que saber manejar. Yo sé hacerlo.

Entonces fui yo quien soltó una carcajada. Nadie había logrado soportar el poder de la oscuridad.

— ¡Allá tú! ¡Terminarás muy mal!

— Si intentas convencerme, ¡pierdes el tiempoooooooo! — terminó la frase con una voz cantarína.

— Y si me lanzase contra el motor… — comenté.

— Morirías aplastado. ¿No creerás en serio que podrías detenerlo así, no? — me dijo Lara.

El tiempo avanzaba. La pantalla que Smit vigilaba marcaban 20 minutos para que ocurriera. Empezé a acercarme disimuladamente a la pantalla, pero…

— No… la pantalla sólo muestra lo que ocurre, la Unidad de Control está varios metros por encima de nuestras cabezas. No soy tan tonto de poner todas las cosas juntas. Hay que esparcirlas, para que sea más difícil acabar con ellas.

Una vez el reloj marcaban 15 minutos, me rendí. No se podía hacer nada. Smith había, efectivamente, ganado la partida.

— No te sientas mal, Yagami. Admito que pensé que podíais ganarme, pero… ¡jugué mejor mis cartas! Incluso con ayuda de terceras personas os ha sido imposible llegar hasta mí antes. Aunque en realidad, ya no importa. Hoy me siento todopoderoso… ¡anda, si voy a serlo! Pero no sufras… tendréis muchas vacaciones… no apareceré con más frecuencia de la que necesite… Ay, Izzy… me subestimaste.

— Y puede que es hora de que sepas que tú a mi también.


	13. La sorpresa final

— ¡Izzy!

Acababa de aparecer por la puerta. Aparentaba serenidad, pero dudé que supiera qué había pasado. Si lo supiera, no estaría tan tranquilo. Izzy avanzó por la sala, miró lo que tenía alrededor, y pareció entenderlo.

— ¡Vaya! Mirad quien se ha dignado en deleitarnos con su presencia — comentó Smith —. Supongo que más vale tarde que nunca. ¿Ha venido a contemplar mi victoria?

— No tanto... tengo arriba a Rivas y todo el cuerpo de policía deteniendo a tus hombres... lo único que quedaría sería romper el núcleo de tu máquina, que no hemos sido capaces de encontrar.

— Pues claro, no soy tan tonto de dejarlo a la vista.

Izzy sonrió y avanzó. Tentomon le seguía detrás. Tuve que avisarle.

— ¡Izzy, Lara es una traidora!

— ¡Oh, gracias... por la obviedad, Tai! Me di cuenta desde que empezó a trabajar para Rivas ¡La palabra "miedo" estaba escrita en su mirada! Y digo escrita por no decir "grabada a fuego". Pero de todas formas, me traía sin cuidado. Si hubiera dicho algo, Lara sabía que moriría, o al menos eso le dijo él. Smith parece un gran extorsionador.

Smith parecía orgulloso de lo que le había dicho Izzy, como si se tratara de un halago. No entendía cómo Izzy estaba tan tranquilo aún.

— Ah, Tai, se me olvidaba... tu hermana ha aparecido en el cuartel... otros tres hombres en la furgoneta la han dejado, y se han ido... Intentamos detenerles, pero había que venir aquí, así que tuvimos que dejarlos correr… aunque me agrada la idea de tener esos cómplices anónimos. Dejé a Kari en casa de Sora antes de venir hacia aquí.

Suspiré de alivio. Al menos Kari estaba a salvo... aunque entonces, la preocupación por lo que podía ocurrir donde estábamos aumentó. Un grito a mi espalda me sobresaltó.

— ¡Izzy — gritó Lara —, Devimon está a punto de venir a nuestro mundo! ¡Tienes que impedirlo!

— No puede impedirlo. El programa sólo se detendrá con un código — comentó Smith —. Clave de 42 bits, doble encriptación, y totalmente aleatoria, ni yo la conozco. Generada automáticamente, tardaría mucho tiempo en lograr romperla, y para entonces, por supuesto, ya sería demasiado tarde.

Izzy avanzó un poco más.

— Nunca es tarde… Smith, crees que has ganado, y puede que tengas razón... pero ¿realmente crees que no voy a librar una batalla?

— ¿Vas a pegarme?

— Tú lo has dicho.

Eso no me lo esperaba. Smith tampoco, ya que recibió sin poder oponer resistencia un gancho de izquierda de Izzy.

— ¡Eso por infravalorarme, capullo!

— Vaya... eso del sobrenombre de "Holmes" también es por el boxeo, ¿no?

— Nunca tuve el honor de aprenderlo.

— Pues debiste hacerlo.

Smith arremetió contra Izzy, y le devolvió el puñetazo. Izzy cayó al suelo, pero se incorporó rápidamente. Ambos hicieron un intercambio rápido de puñetazos, hasta que Izzy, logró, milagrosamente, derribar a Smith.

Sonreí, pero sonó una voz robotizada.

"Transportando sujeto de oscuridad. Tiempo restante, dos minutos"

— ¡Ja! ¡No podrás hacer nada, Izzy! ¡He ganado! ¡Es definitivo! ¡Rompe lo que quieras, manda a tu bicho que rompa el motor! ¡Nada servirá! ¡Has perdido! ¡Y no has ni intentado aprovechar a Lara!

Izzy parecía triste. El mundo se me cayó al suelo. En breve, empezó a resonar la cuenta atrás. "Diez... nueve..." Smith empezó a reirse.

"Cuatro... Tres... Dos... Uno..."

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Un destello, y la luz llenó la sala, impidiendonos ver. Sin embargo, escuché una risa.

Cuando la luz se apagó, pude ver la escena. El motor echaba humo, y la puerta estaba rajada. Devimon no estaba por ningún sitio. Izzy era quien se estaba riendo, y Tentomon también parecía haber entendido lo ocurrido. Frigimon se seguía cubriendo los ojos. Agumon, parecía volver en sí tras la descarga negativa que había recibir del motor del núcleo. Smith, por su parte, se había incorporado, y golpeaba su pantalla.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué ha fallado? ¡¿En qué me he equivocado?

— En la persona a quien te has querido enfrentar — sonrió Izzy —. He escuchado tu historia... algo aburrida, sin duda, pero te has olvidado del detalle más importante.

— ¿Cuál?

— Has destacado que soy un especialista en el Digimundo... y en cambio, no has contado con que yo tendría otras opciones para pararte los pies...

Smith, Lara y yo abrimos mucho los ojos.

— En cuanto supe de tu plan, decidí que, una vez descubriese dónde estuvieras, enviaría a Tai, con Lara, a buscarte... así, yo tendría plena libertad de movimientos. En el cuartel, cuando me vieron llegar, te avisaron de que estaba ahí...

— Cierto.

— Vi quien lo había hecho. Rivas, sin yo esperarlo, le noqueó. Me apoderé de su teléfono, y Rivas dio los siguientes avisos. Yo aproveché para hablar con cierto amigo mío...

Entonces, lo vi claro. Izzy era quien en realidad había ganado. Sus contactos en el Digimundo... ¿cómo no habíamos caído?

— Gennai — dije.

— Elemental. Gennai... hablé con él, y en menos de diez minutos, la barrera entre el Mundo Real y el Mundo Digital se había cerrado... Para evitar sospechas, dejamos pasar el flujo de comunicación... Smith, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos... has perdido. Ríndete. Rivas ya debe estar bajando.

— Izzy… ¿va en serio? — le pregunté.

— Totalmente. ¿Realmente creías que siendo un caso tan serio como éste, me iba a quedar en el cuartel con Rivas sin hacer nada? Hay que saber actuar, hay que saber moverse… ambos hemos hecho unos movimientos muy buenos, pero al final… Smith ha perdido, y eso que le di cierta ventaja al permitir que Lara le contase mis progresos.

— Pero… ¿y la pelea? ¿Por qué intentaste detenerle? — dijo Tentomon —. Si ya me contaste lo que estabas haciendo… me sorprendiste.

— Porque me quería dar el gustazo… además, pensó que yo había sido tan tonto como para no ganarle, y eso jode un poco… aunque ya se ha definido la tabla clasificatoria, ¿cierto, Smith?

Smith, que yo pensaba que saltaría de rabia, se rió. Se rió durante un par de minutos, hasta que logró calmarse.

— Sí... he perdido... me ha encantado esta partida... he disfrutado mucho pensando que te iba a ganar... y me has sorprendido con algo que se escapó a mis planes... Una vez más, has logrado ganarme... una victoria tras otra, parece ser...

— ¿Vas a querer jugar otra? — preguntó Agumon, molesto.

— No... está claro que por mucho que mejore... Izzy logrará superarme —. Miró hacia Frigimon —. Supongo que sabrás la forma de devolver al Digimon a su mundo, ¿no?

— En cuanto vuelva a abrir el paso, lo haré. No hay mucha dificultad, creo que hiciste más preparativos de los que realmente hubieras necesitado — dijo Izzy.

Smith asintió.

— Ya veo. Bueno, pues... me despido entonces... Lara, siento haberte quitado al novio, aunque rompiérais... sin embargo, creo que el pelirrojo te tiene satisfecha, así que... y Tai... no creas que siento lo del francotirador, aunque... tampoco tuve intención de disparar... con la amenaza bastaba.

No supe como tomármelo. Smith se volvió a Izzy.

— Pues nada... sigue prosperando... y no niego que espero que llegue el día en que alguien te haga caer.

— Ya veremos — respondió Izzy, tranquilamente.

— No... yo no lo veré...

Izzy quedó confuso. Smith le ofreció la mano, e Izzy se la devolvió. Tras el saludo, Smith, sorpresivamente, besó rápidamente a Izzy.

— Gracias… de verdad… me lo he pasado muy bien en nuestra batalla final.

Smith se acercó al motor y se apoyó en la pequeña verja. Miró hacia abajo, y miró hacia arriba. Suspiró lentamente. Un ruido nos indicó que el ascensor estaba cerca. Smith se giró, y nos dedicó una sonrisa, antes de impulsarse hacia atrás y caer al vacío.

Nos quedamos los tres asombrados. Nos acercamos para asomarnos, corrimos, pero escuchamos un golpe muy fuerte antes de llegar.

Finalmente, parece que todo acabó bien. Rivas detuvo inmediatamente a Lara y nos llevó de vuelta a la ciudad. Lo primero que hice fue correr a casa de Sora para ver a mi hermana. Al parecer, estaba en perfectas condiciones, únicamente un poco aturdida, pero bien de salud.

Esa misma tarde, Izzy y yo dejamos nuevamente a Frigimon en el Digimundo, y aprovechamos para quedarnos ahí un rato a descansar. La aventura había llegado a su fin, y queríamos pasar una tarde sin que nos molestaran.

Hicimos bien, ya que al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, varios periodistas se plantaron en nuestra puerta. Izzy respondió alguna de las preguntas, y sorprendentemente en él, me dio reconocimiento por lo que había hecho. Además, después tuvimos que ir rellenar el informe para la policía, y disfrutar de un pequeño homenaje organizado por Rivas.

— Esto va a lanzar tu carrera, Izzy — le comenté.

— Nuestra carrera… me temo que voy a seguir necesitándote…

— Gracias

— Aunque sólo sea para despistar al enemigo.

— Ja, ja, qué gracioso.

Izzy, sin embargo, tenía aún una espinita. Pidió a Rivas que soltase a Lara. Como yo imaginaba, se había quedado enganchado a ella. No se le puede culpar, Lara estaba muy muy buena… y parecía que no la guardaba rencor. Al fin y al cabo, él también había aprovechado que Lara le espiaba para mover la atención de Smith. Aunque finalmente, Izzy tuvo que pagar una pequeña cantidad para la condicional de Lara.

Smith fue declarado muerto. Llamaron a Izzy para reconocer el cadáver, y efectivamente, se había suicidado. Fractura craneal. Claramente, e incluso Izzy llegó a decirlo, Smith no estaba preparado para otra derrota, o simplemente para enterarse de otro triunfo de Izzy.

— ¿Pero te gustó o no te gustó el beso? — le dije para molestarle.

— No me gustó, pero no fue desagradable — dijo él simplemente.

Y eso parecía el fin de todo. Pasó un mes, y yo ya estaba a punto de guardar todo lo relacionado con ese caso (Izzy siempre me pedía ese margen para guardar los datos), cuando llegó a casa con el periódico matutino.

— Léelo — me dijo.

Eché un vistazo. Se trataba de un artículo acerca de una banda que había estado actuando por diversas zonas ricas de Japón realizando robos. En una de las imágenes adjuntas, se podía observar una furgoneta con… una fórmula matemática escrita.

— La fórmula… — dijo Lara.

— Exacto. Estoy convencido de que son los mismos — respondió Izzy.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? — le pregunté — ¿Ir a por ellos?

— ¿Por qué no? Creo que tenemos un nuevo caso entre manos…

**FIN**


End file.
